Plan B
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: ¿Y qué si la cita había fallado? ¿Y qué si Italia lo había mandado a la "friendzone"? Si el plan A falló, sólo tenían que recurrir al plan B. Aunque este incluyera a Romano. -GerIta/Spamano/Usuk-.
1. Sabio es Romano

**Disclimer:** _"El actual Fanfic participa en el reto long-fic ver. 02: Disney SoundTrack. Para el forto Anteiku."_

 **Canción:** Sabia es mamá. – Enredados-.

* * *

 **Plan B.**

 **I. Sabio es Romano.**

— _Fratello, ve~_ —llamó Italia, temblando.

—Shh. —su gemelo hizo un ademán con la mano, sin mirarlo. Se concentraba en la ventana del despacho, la más grande y que daba para el jardín de la mansión. Italia se sintió pequeño e ignorado por su hermano. No era la respuesta que él esperaba después de contarle lo que pasó la noche anterior con Alemania.

— _Fratello,_ hazme caso. _Ve~_ —dijo de nuevo, acercándose a él. Romano volteó a él con el ceño fruncido, bueno más que siempre, y le dio un golpe en la frente para alejarlo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que la maldita olorosa patata quiere que seas… ugh… qué? —gruñó, paseándose a su lado. — ¿Quiere que _"seas uno con él"_? —imitó el tono dulzón de Rusia, con ojos soñadores. Después su cara cambio a una que invocaba al mismo infierno. —¿De modo no-país?

Italia se sonrojo contra voluntad. — ¡N-No, _fratello_!

—Shh. —lo abrazó bruscamente por los hombros. —Óyeme muy atento, hermano-bastardo. ¿Qué mierda le dijiste al macho patatas?

—Nada…—balbuceó, haciéndose pequeño. — _Doitsu_ , _ve~_ , se quedó en blanco antes de que pudiera contestar algo. Salí disparado de ahí, _ve~_.

— ¿Y tú que piensas contestarle? —Romano le mandó rayitos fulminadores con los ojos, esperando para aporrear a su hermano en cualquier momento.

—N-No lo sé.

— ¿Sabes porqué el vejete nos pidió no unirnos con nadie, verdad, bastardo? —comenzó, mirando un cuadro pintado en la pared donde se encontraba Roma, luchando. Un lienzo hermoso que Italia pintó cuando era pequeño.

—Pero… _vee~_

—Si te unes con el macho patatas comerás patatas todo el día. Cero tomates y pizza o pasta. ¡Cero pasta! —gritó alarmado, extendiendo los brazos al cielo. — ¡Harás ejercicio todo el día, no podrás dormir la siesta!

El pánico se extendió en la cara de Italia, poniéndose blanco. Mil años de ejercicios, sin pasta o tomates. Por toda la sagrada historia de Roma, no podría aguantarlo, jamás.

—Aun así, _vee~ Doitsu_ me deja descansar de vez en cuando. —dijo Italia con una sonrisa. Romano volvió a gruñir, provocándole un saltito del susto. —Y-Y-Y me da comida buena.

— ¿TE GUSTAN LAS PATATAS? _CHIGIIII!_ —estalló retrocediendo varios pasos, sin reconocer a su gemelo. — ¡Traidor!

— _Veee~_ —Italia entró en pánico, persiguiendo a su hermano por toda la habitación, hasta que logro apresarlo contra la pared.

— ¡No me toques! ¡Te has convertido en una patata bastarda traidora! —chilló, soltándole un cabezazo. Italia comenzó a llorar, aunque no se apartó de él. — ¡Déjame sólo, nunca volveré a hablarte!

— _Fratello_ , escúchame, _veee~_ —suplicó, intentando abrazarlo. Romano pataleó, buscando una forma de librarse del abrazo de oso que le implanto su hermano menor. —Me duele, _Fratello_ , no me golpees ahí.

— ¡Te lo mereces por traicionarme! —regañó tirando de su rulo con enojo. Veneciano se encogió ante él, sonrojado.

— _Fratello!_

—Seguro que él ya planeaba esto. —aseguró, soltándolo. —Por eso lo vi tocando tu jodido rulo aquella vez. Caíste enamorado de esos malditos músculos.

— _Veee~_ Me dio un anillo de tomate. —confesó, apenado. Lo tenía guardado en un cajón especial de su habitación. — _Fratello_ , no sé cómo decirle…

— ¿Te gusta ese bastardo, de verdad? —preguntó a secas, separándose. Las ganas de ponerle una bofetada a su hermano eran altas, sin embargo, quería una respuesta a la pregunta planteada.

—No lo sé. —y parecía verdad. Lucía afligido como pocas veces, en cierta manera le recordaba aquellas veces cuando rememoraban al abuelo Roma.

—Puaj. —suspiró, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. —Pues más vale que lo averigües de una puta vez, bastardo. —Italia lo miró sin comprender. —No estaré aceptando tu jodida relación por toda la eternidad. Agárreme de buenas cuando tengas tu respuesta, así no te moleré a golpes.

— _¿Fratello?_

— ¡En pocas palabras, si quieres que te dé por detrás, que te dé! —gritó sonrojado. Italia no tardó en igualar su tono, sorprendido de su hermano mayor.

—Pero el país…

—A menos que los superiores quieran, no se considerara una unión de países. Se necesitan acuerdos y muchos jodidos papeles para que se unificaran Alemania e Italia. —suspiró poniendo las manos en la cintura. — ¿Comprendes, bastardo? Aunque el bastardo frances regresara todas las pinturas robadas nunca me uniría a esa patata olorosa.

— ¿Y cómo sé que estoy enamorado de él? —preguntó Italia confundido. — ¿Tú como supiste que estabas enamorado del hermano España, _vee~_?

— ¡CHIGIIIII! —y de nuevo un cabezazo fue a estrellarse en él.

* * *

Romano tembló ligeramente, después dio un largo suspiro poniendo las manos en los picaportes de la puerta; detrás de ella el macho patatas estaría esperando impaciente su llegada, después de una llamada poco genial, recordándole a sus estúpidos ancestros germanos hechos de puros malditos músculos.

Entró dando un último aliento. Frente a él Alemania estaba de brazos cruzados moviendo los dedos sobre la mesa, insatisfecho por la impuntualidad del hermano de Italia. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para citarlo tan temprano y después hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo? Aunque mejor guardo su regaño, era muy temprano para recibir todo el diccionario de malas palabras.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa…, hermano de Italia? —preguntó desinteresado.

Romano dibujo una sonrisa horrible en su rostro. — ¿Mi imbécil hermano te ha dejado en la _friendzone_ , macho patatas? —se burló con la cara en alto. Alemania se quedó hecho un cubo de hielo en su lugar, incapaz de articular alguna palabra. Italia del Sur hizo su sonrisa aún más grande, paseándose a su lado.

— ¿C-Cómo es que sabes eso, Romano? —tardó un poco en reaccionar, y cuando logro hacerlo puso a Romano en un aprieto. Nunca espero que el macho patatas reaccionara tan mal. Lucía furioso.

— ¡Pues lo sé y te jodes! —contestó temblando. — ¡Mira maldita patata no me hace más feliz a mí decírtelo que a ti contármelo!

— ¡No es un asunto que te importe a ti!

— ¡Me importa porqué es mi puto hermano! —rezongó ocultando su miedo. Alemania se quedó en silencio, poniendo una mano en su rostro.

—Olvídalo, Italia me rechazo sin remedio. —suspiró dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla que se cayó pese a tanto movimiento. Romano del otro lado de la mesa lo miraba, inspeccionando y analizando si era bueno acercarse a Alemania.

—Mira estúpida patata. —se calmó dando una enorme bocada de aire, intentando que no se le saliera la lengua al hablar. —Mi hermano es un idiota sin remedio, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

—Italia puede parecer torpe, pero es alguien que conoce mucho sobre el mundo. Es una buena persona y creo que representa con orgullo todo su país; no puedo imaginar a alguien más que no sea él como Italia. —sonrió al recordar su rostro y sus _vee's~_ interminables.

Romano frunció la boca, hastiado. — ¡Mierda, que eres virgen cabrón! —gritó. Alemania dio un pequeño brinco, sonrojándose. — ¡LO ERES!

— ¡Basta, no sé que hago hablando de esto contigo!

— ¡Lo entiendo perfectamente, bastardo! —alegó dando zancadas a él, olvidándose un poco de su germanofobia. Alemania alzó su mirada, topándose con la verdosa del hermano de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Alejarme de él?

—Este día ya me lo esperaba. —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. —Desde que te vi tocando su jodido rulo.

—No sabía que significaba. —confesó apenado.

—Óyeme atento, macho patatas. —ordenó caminando a lo largo de la mesa, Alemania estuvo a punto de reprocharle que se bajara de ella. — Puede que mi hermano sea lo jodidamente adorable y pasivo como te lo imaginas.

—Nunca me imaginé nada de lo segundo.

—Pero si te digo la verdad, pequeño retoño, —de acuerdo, aquello comenzaba a molestarle en sobremanera a Alemania. —terminaras siendo devorado por él. Así que si vas por ese bastardo será mejor que aprietes ese musculoso culo tuyo y me escuches.

—Debo ir a una junto ahora.

— ¿Quieres salir con mi hermano bastardo o no? —pegó en la mesa con una mano, deteniendo la partida de Alemania. —Si sigues así lo único que conseguirás es que algo salga mal.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con que saga con Italia? —cuestionó rebosando sorpresa. Juraría que Romano sería el primero en oponerse.

—No. —contestó de inmediato. Agachó la mirada, resignado. —Es sólo que… ¡Te vale mierda, maldición! —refunfuñó, borrando de su mente la imagen de aquel niño pintado en un lienzo que Italia guardaba bajo toda protección en su habitación.

— ¿Entonces que quieres de mí?

— ¡Eres demasiado lento, estúpida patata! —bramó, pegando un brinco. — Te estoy mostrando mi sabiduría de ligue y la rechazas, serás imbécil.

—No necesito eso, hermano de Italia. —con ojos cansados decidió abandonar lo más rápido que pudiera la sala. — Tengo suficiente con mi hermano.

—El mundo de la _friendzone_ es cruel. —dijo bloqueándole el paso ante la puerta. —Puedo ser tu soporte, bastado patatas. —declaró, golpeando su pecho. —No subsistirás. Tu cara es demasiado simple, amante de las patatas, inmaduro y virgen. —Alemania justo iba a reprochar enojado, sin embargo, Romano se le adelanto tomando la palabra de nuevo. —Crédulo y creyente de un amor infantil, y sin duda lento. Nada parlanchín y amante de las escopetas. Y creo que también, algo regordete.

—Ya basta, Roma. Te meterá un puñetazo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. —regañó de pronto España, apareciendo por la puerta.

— ¡SERÁS PUÑETAS IMABECIL, CASI ME CAGO DEL SUSTO! —chilló estrellándole un cabezazo en el estómago.

—Te lo estoy diciendo porque te quiero. —sonrió con una tira de sangre escurriéndole del labio, sobándose el estómago. Alemania aprovecho ese lapso para huir de ahí.

—¡Estúpida patata, espera! —gritó, deteniéndolo a mitad de pasillo. El germano volteó a él, con disgusto. —Si lastimas a mi hermano, por poco que sea, te meteré la patata más grande que encuentre por el culo. ¡Imbécil!

Y salió disparado de ahí.

—Roma, ¿qué fue todo eso? —preguntó España, siguiéndolo desde atrás. Romano chasqueó la lengua, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos del uniforme.

— ¡Nada, joder! —gritó, inflando las mejillas. España sonrió tontamente, poniéndolo de peor humor. —Sólo fue una jodida muestra de mi enorme sabiduría.

El español lo tomó de los hombros, avanzando más lento. Romano lo miró feo, intentando quitárselo de encima.

—Creo que Ita estaría muy feliz si se lo digo. —sonrió, logrando un sonrojo en su subyugado.

— ¿Te crees muy gracioso, hijo de puta? —retó, apachurrándole una mejilla. España dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza, logrando que lo soltara.

—Fue muy lindo de tu parte decirle a Alemania que no se rindiera con tu hermano.

— ¡Nadie hizo eso!

—Eres demasiado adorable, Roma. —España paso su brazo del hombro a la cadera de Romano. —Quizás pueda recompensarlo más tarde. —le mandó una mirada coqueta, cómo sólo él sabía hacerlas, sonrojándolo aún más. —Y puedes mostrarme más de tu sabiduría.

* * *

 **Romano diciéndole a Alemania gordo por alguna razón me siento feliz por ello. Si buscan grosería en el diccionario aparece como sinónimo Romano. XD Aunque me he limitado mucho con las palabrotas esta vez.**

 **A ver que le depara el destino al GerIta. Todo depende de las canciones que me toquen a futuro, así que pueden culpar a la moderación si resulta con un final muy sad. (-No realmente-).**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. ¿Cómo sabrá que le amas?

**Disclimer:** _"El actual Fanfic participa en el reto long-fic ver. 02: Disney SoundTrack. Para el foro Anteiku."_

 **Canción:** Y tú sabrás. [Encantada]

* * *

 **Plan B.**

 **II. ¿Cómo sabrá que le amas?**

—Mira bastardo patatas. —llamó Romano desde el otro lado de la línea. —Traje a España para que te muestre su jodido lado cursi.

—Esto…, ¿puedo acercarme? —preguntó lleno de incomodidad. Estaba sólo a tres calles de Italia del Sur y podía divisarlo con claridad, aunque portara lentes negros y gorra; es más, parecía querer llamar mucho la atención.

—Da un solo paso maldita patata y me iré a casa.

— ¡Vete por favor! —gritó al teléfono causando un gritito en Romano.

—Vamos, vamos. Puede que mi Roma no lo demuestre, pero él está metido en el proyecto. —comentó España llegando detrás de él, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. Alemania le dio una mala mirada. —Está preocupado por su hermano menor.

— ¡Y una mierda, gilipollas!

—Quítale el altavoz o me matara. —suspiró España mirando detrás de una pared a su pareja que parecía irradiar furia.

—No está en altavoz. —dijo Alemania colgando.

Romano les mandó una mirada fulminante a ambos, sacándoles el dedo de en medio antes de ponerse en marcha en camino contrario. Bien, había hecho su buena acción del año; de lo demás se podía encargar el país de la pasión… aunque quizás con un poco de ayuda.

— ¡West!

—Alemania~

Oh. Alemania sin duda deseaba patear el trasero de Romano.

 _ **¿Cómo sabrá que la amas? ¿Cómo verá tú amor?**_

El Bad Friends Trio delante de él, abrazándose por los hombros. Su hermano le miraba con entusiasmo, seguro ni sabía que pintaba en todo ello y los únicos consientes eran España y Francia; este último mirándolo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Adiós a su secreto mejor guardado. Ya golpearía a Italia cuando lo viera por andar divulgando con su hermano.

—Bien, West, me enteré de que te gusta alguien. ¿Quién es? —preguntó Prusia soltándose del abrazo grupal. Su cara era de emoción pura. — ¿La conozco?

—¿Es un _"ella"_ al menos? —cortó Francia sobándose la barbilla.

—Vamos chicos, es lo menos importante. —sonrió tontamente España. —Lo importante aquí es que Roma me lo ha pedido.

—El delicioso Romano seguro te está pagando bien por esto. ¿No es así? —Francia alzó ambas cejas mandándole una mirada sugestiva a España. Alemania no prestó tanta atención deseada al ser abordado con preguntas de su hermano.

— ¡Eso no importa! —interrumpió España quitándole a Prusia de encima. Estaba demasiado feliz. Quizás Francia tenía razón, Romano le estaba pagando demasiado bien por hacerlo sufrir. —Tenemos que ayudarle a Alemania a-

—Lo que sea que te esté pagando el hermano de Italia puedo duplicártelo. —dijo serio. Francia se hecho a reír a un lado. — ¿Cuánto deseas para que me dejes ir?

—No digas cosas desagradables. —cortó Prusia compungiendo su cara. —West, no.

—Aunque me dejaras estar arriba no aceptaría. —fue la respuesta de España. Era serio respecto al pago. Sería mejor negociar, podían llegar a un acuerdo.

—Quizás… ¿podría convencer a Bélgica o a Holanda para compensarte?

— ¡Qué, no! —chilló enojado. — ¡Ni en un millón de años con Holanda!

Francia y Prusia estallaron en carcajadas, Alemania no llegó a comprender el por qué. Así que sólo saco aire de sus pulmones soportando todo el día que le tenían planeado.

—Está bien West. Dime cuando estés listo. Tú asombroso hermano por el momento te dará sus mejores tácticas de ligue.

—Creo deberíamos dejarle eso a Francia. —comentó España. Prusia se sonrojo levemente avergonzado.

— ¡Yo sé tratar muy bien a las mujeres!

—Por eso diez de cada diez no te devuelven las llamadas. —protestó Francia, cruzado de brazos. —Aunque…

—Tenemos todo un plan trazado. —dijo el español avanzando por la calle. —Yo soy quién mejor entiende a los italianos.

— ¿Es italiana? —preguntó Prusia con estrellas en los ojos. —No mejores que nuestras mujeres, pero son bellísimas también. Sería mejor si fuéramos con Ita.

— ¡No! —objetaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Alemania apartó la mirada, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—De acuerdo, no. —el albino hizo un puchero muy propio de él.

—Tenemos una idea básica para que te ayude a conseguir una cita y que hacer en ella. —comenzó Francia. Los cuatro dieron una vuelta en una cueva llena de luces, si mal no recordaba ese era el camino a Central Park.

—Más vale que funcione porque no quiero que Estados Unidos nos vea merodeando por su casa. —declaró España subiendo el cierre de su sudadera. Francia se colocó unos lentes obscuros poniendo a pensar a Alemania el por qué si su ropa chillona lo delataba sin compasión. Y su hermano como en aquella infiltración en la WW2, traía un casco que le cubría su cabello albino.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó resignado. —Si América nos ve no se nos quitara de encima por varios meses. Tengo mucho trabajo para eso.

—Necesitamos referencias. —dijo Francia sonriente. —Y que mejor que una pareja igual de virgen para eso.

— ¡Deja de decir obscenidades! —cortó Alemania, enojado. — ¡Me voy a mi casa!

—Espera. —de pronto España puso el brazo delante de los otros tres, deteniéndolos. Francia aprovecho al pasar una mano en su cintura. —Encontré a nuestros conejillos de indias.

Alemania miró delante de él, había muchas personas caminando tranquilamente por el parque. Otras jugando con sus perros o hijos. Familias tranquilas disfrutando un picnic privado. Dentro de todo eso algo le llamo la atención; una pareja que él conocía demasiado bien.

— ¿Acaso no son…?

— _Amerique…_

—Y el gilipollas de Inglaterra. —concluyó Prusia con sonrisa sorna.

— ¿Qué están haciendo...? Oh. —Alemania se sintió incomodo, viéndolos tomados de la mano mientras Inglaterra le gritaba cosas incomprensibles a América, para después quedarse callado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esos dos…—una venita creció en la frente de Prusia, llena de celos. —Presumiendo su relación así nada más.

— ¡Me llena de celos! —chilló Francia mordiendo su usual pañuelo blanco para hacer drama. —Inglaterra debería estar hundiéndose de amor por mí, al igual que América.

—Lovi ni siquiera me permite tomar su mano. —suspiró España con aura depresiva. —Mucho menos besarlo en público. Ni uno chiquito en la mejilla.

—Sólo les tienen envidia a esos dos. —reprochó Alemania con mala cara. —No quiero seguir sus juegos.

Al parecer el BFT recapacito con ello, saliendo de su globo de negación y maldiciones para la pareja de enfrente. América e Inglaterra parecían bastante contentos, tomados de las manos, compartiendo un algodón de azúcar.

—West, no logras comprender la profundidad de esto. —dijo su hermano golpeando suavemente su brazo con el propio codo. —Tienes que mirarlos para entender cómo funciona una relación.

— ¿Por qué debería basarme en ellos? No son italianos. —contestó confundido. — Los italianos son muy complicados. Hace varios días leí un libro y…

— ¿Por qué buscas el amor en los libros? —preguntó Francia ocultando una risa.

—Así nunca sabrá que la amas. —siguió España.

— ¡Yo no- !

—Eso no es asombroso West, incluso yo lo sé. —suspiró Prusia, indignado. —No te he criado de esta forma para eso.

—Seguro que Alemania no quiere escuchar eso de su hermano mayor que no puede sostenerle una conversación a una chica. —dijo Francia riendo. España lo siguió.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo! —reprochó enojado Prusia, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a causa de la vergüenza.

Alemania suspiró, quitando su atención del BFT y mirando de nuevo a Inglaterra y América. Ambos los miraban fijamente, espantados de verlos ahí. Definitivamente el BFT no servía para hacer espionaje.

—Oigan, hemos sido descubiertos. —comentó.

Inglaterra venía a toda prisa, soltando la primera patada contra Francia que no tardó más de un segundo en corresponderle el golpe, tironeando de su cabello.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Froggy estúpido! —gritó, mordiéndole el brazo. América se encogió de hombros, saludando a los otros países.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Asegúrense de comprar muchos recuerdos para llenar sus cuartos de mi hermoso país. —sonrió chasqueando el dedo.

—Ni de coña. —contestó España.

—Pegué toda la bandera teutona en cada bandera de Estados Unidos que encontré. —dijo también Prusia.

— ¡Son muy crueles! —chilló ofendido.

—Ustedes dos… ¿están saliendo de verdad? —preguntó Alemania, un poco embarazoso. América se sonrojo casi al mismo tono que Inglaterra, quién detuvo su pelea con Francia.

—Supongo que no tiene sentido ocultarlo ya. —América se talló la nariz con un dedo, desviando la mirada. Inglaterra en ese momento, para su suerte, una llamada entró en su celular así que se apartó un poco para contestar sin que Francia interrumpiera.

—El plan se ha arruinado. —murmuró Prusia, haciendo un mohín.

—Si es todo me voy por ahora…

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacen aquí? —América le dio una mirada rápida a Inglaterra que parecía un poco molesto mientras hablaba.

—Alemania quiere consejos para conquistar a una chica. —dijo Francia.

— ¡No, no es cierto!

— ¿Eh, es Italia? —curioseó el estadounidense.

Francis decidió intervenir. —Pensábamos espiarlos. Creímos que una pareja virgen podría ayudar a otro virgen.

Estados Unidos se sonrojo dándole una mirada avergonzada a Inglaterra del otro lado.

—No necesito nada de esto, sólo quiero irme ya.

Prusia sentó a su hermano en una banca cercana para que escuchara a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo sabrá que le amas? ¿Cómo verá tu amor? —cuestionó España frunciendo la boca. Alzó un dedo lleno de falsa sabiduría, Alemania llevó una mano a su cara, intentando ignorarlo lo mejor que podía. —Por abrazar a Roma a un baile lo invite. Incluso le compuse una canción.

—Tienes que darle muchos detalles. De esa manera él sabrá que eres su amor. —cortó América, subiéndose los lentes.

Las personas enamoradas eran muy empalagosas y bastante molestas.

—Recuerdo que una vez Inglaterra se vistió con un traje azul sólo para resaltar más mis ojos. —confesó con una adoración que sorprendió a Alemania.

—Eso no es nada, Roma no hace mucho nos organizó un picnic en Suecia. —recordó, afirmando con la cabeza.

Prusia y Francia miraron a ambos con ojos vacíos, celosos de ellos.

—Inglaterra puede parecer muy anticuado, pero me manda muchas cartas de amor. Siempre estoy en su mente.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es nada. —presumió España. —En mi cumpleaños, Roma me regalo doce rosas rojas. Si eso no es amor no sé que lo sea.

—Su cuento es muy bonito. —murmuró Francia, mirando a Inglaterra aún en el teléfono. —Ambos sabemos que está mintiendo.

— ¿El regalo del crío malcriado no fue un golpe en el estómago? —preguntó Prusia al oído de Francia. Él afirmo con la cabeza.

 _ **Y tú sabrás…**_

—Ya he tenido suficiente, me voy a mi casa. —dijo Alemania levantándose de la banca. España y América lo tomaron cada uno por un hombro.

—Tienes que decirle claramente. —comenzó España.

—O nunca lo entenderá.

 _ **Que es tu amor.**_

—Ni siquiera creo que me guste tanto. —se excusó, apartando sus manos. —Puede que sólo me haya confundido con Italia. Es sólo que Romano se tomó las cosas muy enserio.

— ¿QUÉ? —cuatro gritos sacaron a Inglaterra de su llamada telefónica. Alemania supo desde ese instante que su vida comenzaría a ser un verdadero caos.

— ¿Es _Ita_? —preguntó España.

— _¿No era obvio desde el principio?_ _—_ pensó Francia con una mueca.

— ¡Haberlo dicho antes! —concluyó el BFT, emocionados. América atrás de ellos festejaba lo genial que era por haberle atinado desde el principio.

 _ **Y así sabrá que la amas.**_

La llamada de Romano no tardó en sonar, Alemania miró su teléfono con recelo, queriendo no contestar. Sin embargo, lo hizo sólo para que el italiano no terminara llamando a todos los teléfonos de su casa, estresándolo mucho más.

— ¡Maldita patata, contesta rápido! —gritó del otro lado, molesto. — ¿Y bien? ¿El bastardo español logró algo o no?

—Al parecer…—alargó su voz, no queriendo decirlo realmente. —Tengo una cita con Italia la semana que viene. De nuevo.

* * *

 **Se me fue la luz al terminar este capítulo y me quede a oscuras con poquita pila en mi computadora jajaja.**

 **Una cita con Italia de nuevo. Ahora con ayuda del UsUk y el BFT junto a Lovi. ¿Cómo acabara eso?**

 **Ya se lo pueden imaginar. Kekeke.**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	3. Mujeriego

**Disclimer:** _"El actual Fanfic participa en el reto long-fic ver. 02: Disney SoundTrack. Para el foro Anteiku."_

 **Canción:** Womanizer. [Britney Spears]

* * *

 **Plan B.**

 **III. Mujeriego.**

Alemania sacó aire por la boca, tranquilizándose. O bueno, haciendo el intento de. La verdad lo que menos quería en ese instante era estar ahí, parado frente a un restaurante italiano -cortesía de Romano-, mirando a Italia sentado y siendo rodeado por un montón de mujeres. No le dolía, es más, podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado a ver esa escena y sólo le provocaba la gana de gritarle a su compañero que se dejará de idioteces con las mujeres.

— _Hey, patata bastarda. Deja de observar a mi hermano con esos jodidos ojos de patata caliente tuyos._ —gruñó por el auricular Romano. Sí, Romano.

— _Basta Roma,_ —reprendió una voz lejana de España. — _ellos tienen derecho de tener intimidad._

¿Intimidad? Alemania cerró los ojos con su ceja brincando por el enojo, desde que Italia había tenido la brillante idea de contarle a su hermano sobre lo que paso en San Valentín, tenía todo menos intimidad.

— _¡Préstenme eso!_ —gritó la voz de su hermano. — _¡West, esta vez tendrás a tu asombroso hermano diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer!_

— _Y al país del amor~_ —canturreó Francia, arrebatándole el micrófono.

—Calléense por favor. —pidió llevándose la mano a la cara.

— ¡Mierda, estúpida patata, comienza a avanzar! —gritó Romano, levantándose de la mesa más lejana que tenía el restaurante.

— ¡Lovi, no! —tan rápido como apareció, España lo volvió a esconder entre ellos.

— _¡Doitsu!_ —gritó Italia, zarandeando su mano en el aire. Alemania se relajó un poco al verlo, lucía tan despreocupado como siempre. Cuando Italia llegó a él miró a todos lados en busca de algo. — ¿Eh? ¿No escuché la voz de mi hermano por aquí?

— _Dile que no._ —ordenó Romano.

Alemania dio un respingo, exasperado. —No, Italia.

— _Ahora West, toma su mano._ —dijo Prusia, el micrófono hizo un sonido chillante en su oído, causándole malestar. Al llevar su vista a donde estaban escondidos, Alemania pudo notar que su hermano ni siquiera parecía intentar ocultarse a pesar de que era jalado por los demás. — _¡West, West, toma su mano!_

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré! —reprendió enojado.

— ¿Eh? —Italia lo miró confundido. — ¿Te encuentras bien, _Doitsu_?

—Sí. —Alemania lo paso de largo, haciendo un ademán con las manos indicándole a su hermano que se bajara de ahí. Prusia hizo un mohín, deslizándose poco a poco de la rejilla que cubría su lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Italia y él, recibió otra orden.

— _¡Tienes que ser más caballeroso!_ —regañó España, al fondo se escuchaban los quejidos de Romano ordenando a base de palabrotas que lo soltaran, seguramente a Francia. — _¡Abre su silla!_

—No quiero hacerlo. —murmuró bajito Alemania. Italia lo miró de soslayo, extrañado por su actitud.

— _¡Hazlo, hazlo!_

— ¡Bien, ya! —respondió enojado, halando la silla de Italia sin darse cuenta de que él ya estaba a punto de sentarse, por lo cual calló directo al suelo. — ¡I-Italia!

— _Veee~_ —Italia le dio un largo _ve_ , bastante angustiado del estrés que emanaba su mejor amigo.

 ** _Chico no trates de enfrentarme, sé quién eres._**

— ¿ _Doitsu_ , está todo bien? —preguntó ya sentado. La camarera curvo sus labios al dejar sus platos a Italia, este la imito tontamente. — ¿Fue por qué me salté el entrenamiento para ir a jugar con un gato?

—Esta todo bien. —suspiró él, partiendo su filete. —Sólo tengo muchas cosas horrorosas en mi cabeza.

— _¡Hey!_ —gritaron a coro los demás países. Italia al igual que muchos otros se distrajeron por el grito grupal de la mesa del fondo.

—Que podían hablar mucho más bajo. —regañó metiéndose el trozo de carne a su boca.

— _Ah, una vez vi en una película que el chico le daba comida en la boca a la chica._ —comentó Prusia. Romano le dio un porrazo para que se callara, causando más estruendo.

— ¡No me toques, bastardo! —gritó a pulmón, atrayendo de nuevo las miradas.

—Ah, de nuevo escuché la voz de mi hermano. —comentó Italia mirando a todos lados.

—Me pregunto porqué no se fueron un poco más lejos para hacer su desorden. —gruñó Alemania.

— _El micrófono y tu auricular tienen una distancia máxima de diez metros, a partir de ahí perdemos señal._ —aclaró Francia, España de la manera más calmada intentaba tranquilizar a Romano y Prusia. — _Hecho en China._

— ¿Quiénes? —Italia lo miró sosteniendo su tenedor, era muy extraño que Alemania estuviera hablando sólo.

—N-Nadie, Italia, come. —ordenó tomando de golpe la copa de vino que le pusieron.

 ** _-Tú- Me tienes._**

— _Veee~_ Hay muchas chicas hermosas en mi casa. —dijo sonriente. Alemania frunció la boca. —Mira, _Doitsu_ , conseguí esto. —puso sobre la mesa tres tarjetitas y al menos diez servilletas con brillo labial y números escritos. —Conseguí muchas citas para la semana, _veee~_

— ¿Por qué no te concentras con el mismo entusiasmo en los entrenamientos? —reprendió.

— _¡Idiota patata!_ —le chilló Romano enojado. España al fondo le pedía que primero tragara lo que estaba masticando. — _¿Cómo te atreves a comparar a mis hermosas mujeres con entrenamiento? ¿Quieres que te mate hijo de puta?_

— _¡Roma, me sentiré celoso!_ —reprochó España.

¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? Se pregunto Alemania.

— _Vee~,_ lo siento, _Doitsu._ —se disculpó Italia. —Por cierto, Japón me dijo que estaría en mi casa por una semana. ¿No crees que es genial?

—Sí, claro. Con que no se ponga como la última vez, todo estará bien. —suspiró metiéndose un pedazo de papa en la boca. Italia sonrió ante su respuesta.

 ** _-Tú- Eres encantador._**

—Doitsu. —llamó Italia al terminar de comer, el alemán lo miró esperando a que continuara, escuchando el barbullo en su oreja sobre que postre comer, realmente los otros países se habían olvidado el para que estaban ahí.

— ¿Qué pasa Italia, necesitas el baño? —preguntó buscando con la mirada los letreritos del sanitario. Justo iba a llamar a un mesero cuando Italia puso su mano, extrañamente serio, sobre la suya.

—No es eso.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

El silencio llegó a su audífono y sintió la mirada de cada uno de los países sobre él.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —suspiró echando la cabeza a un lado. Francia soltó un pequeño grito de emoción. Alemania tragó duro. —He estado pensando si decírtelo sería lo correcto, _vee~_. Al final con ayuda de mi hermano he logrado entrar un poco en razón.

Alemania sintió su corazón acelerarse, quemándole el pecho.

— ¿Sobre que es? —consiguió murmurar.

—Estos días que no nos hemos visto…—se hizo pequeño, estremeciéndose. Alemania quiso ponerle una mano encima de su hombro para tranquilizarlo, pero la curiosidad se lo impidió. —Yo…

 ** _Pero no puedo, porque tú…_**

— ¿Sí?

— _Le hice grafiti a tu casa, vee~_. —masculló, aunque fue escuchado por su compañero.

El silencio se hizo presente en la cabeza de Alemania.

— _Me lo comentó hace unos días, pero no pensé que el bastardo fuera tan imbécil como para decirle que fue él._ —escuchó decir a Romano.

* * *

 **Cuando Italia juega con tus sentimientos :'v ¡Ama a Alemania, por la pasta!**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	4. Hakuna Matata

**Disclimer:** _"Este Fanfiction esta basado en el reto del fórum Anteiku: Disney Sountrack. La idea es suya, pero dado a que se paró el reto, decidí retomarlo fuera del concurso."_

 **Canción:** Hakuna Matata. [El Rey león]

* * *

 **Plan B.**

 **IV. Hakuna Matata.**

Alemania sabía que la situación ya se le había ido por completo de las manos. Su hermano, junto a Francia y España, estaban sentados en la mesa redonda que tenía en su sótano, ideando el plan perfecto para todavía no planeada cita con Italia. _Sí,_ otra.

El alemán exasperó un suspiró, intentando remarcar que aquello solo lograba ponerlo de mal humor. Paro la quinta vez que aceptó resignado que ninguno de ellos le estaba poniendo atención.

— _¡Hey, West!_ ¡Leyendo ese jodido libro no nos ayudas en nada! —protestó su hermano, golpeando repetidamente las mesas. — ¿Lo quieres sí o no?

—Preferiría que no te refirieras a Italia como un objeto con el que estoy encaprichado. —pidió su hermano, guardándole todo el respeto -no merecido- a su mejor amigo.

—Awwww. —soltaron los tres agarrándose el rostro y poniendo boca de curvita.

—Tenemos que concentrarnos. —retomó la palabra Francia. — ¿Qué hay con que llegué con flores y bombones?

—La _marimacha_ me dijo que fue lo primero que hizo mi hermano. —confesó Gilbert, decepcionándose de su hermano, aquel acto no era _awesome_. —Y el _señorito_ me estuvo preguntando de la salud mental de _West_.

—Por eso Hungría no te hace caso. —dijo España reprendiéndolo por el mote.

—Por eso el _señorito_ no se pone en cuatro. —dijo al mismo tiempo Francis.

Prusia se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos, ¿por qué lo tenían que decir al mismo tiempo justo con su hermano en la habitación? Solo que a diferencia de lo que el teutón pensaba, Alemania no quería saber ni un poco de a que se estaban refiriendo.

—Volviendo al plan de _West,_ que es lo importante aquí…

—Ajá. —secundaron sus amigos con las cejas alzadas.

—Yo tengo un plan. —intervino Alemania, dispuesto a ponerle un alto de una vez a todo eso. —Dejarme lidiar a mí con esto.

Las risas estallaron en la habitación, sonrojando al enamorado. — ¡Mira hasta donde hemos llegado con esa estrategia, _West_!

—Es verdad, Romanito me pegará si no terminamos con esto rápido, me dice que no quiere seguir viéndote tu cara. —contestó España.

Alemania puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Sabía Romano el verdadero significado de que empezara a salir con su hermano?

—Sí te has cansado del lindo Italia, tal vez yo pueda hacerte compañía. —Francia le mando un poderoso beso francés, que el otro esquivó con mala cara. — ¡Qué cruel!

— ¡Es-!

Antes de que pudiera dar su grito paralizador, Francis que por alguna razón ya estaba detrás de él, lo tomó de los hombros con sus manos, obligándolo a sentarse en la silla desocupada.

— _West,_ necesitas nuevas lecciones. ¡Y tú asombroso hermano te las dará! —gritó a todo pulmón, subiéndose a la mesa.

—Repite con nosotros, —dijo España— _Ita_ me ama.

—Eso suena como que te ama a ti. —corrigió Francia. —Mejor di, el tío Francia es el mejor del mundo.

 _ **Sin preocuparse, es como hay que vivir.**_

Alemania estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, no quería soportar algo más del BFT. Sin embargo, su hermano haciendo una pirueta lo levantó de la silla, logrando que diera una vuelta; siendo sostenido de la cadera por Francis que alzó las cejas despectivamente, el alemán se apartó de él, topándose con España que tenía la misma sonrisa boba de siempre.

¿Cómo es que esos tres podían ser naciones si no tenían nada en la cabeza?

— ¡Te preocupas demasiado por esto, _West_!

—No, no lo estoy-

—Shhh. —calló Francia poniendo un dedo en sus labios. —Tienes que dejar salir todos tus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué pasará si _Ita_ se va con otro? —preguntó España. ¡Por todos los cielos, hasta tenían sincronización al hablar! — ¿Te gustaría?

—Es mi amigo. Lo seguiría apoyando sin duda. —contestó sincero.

— _Non, non._ —negó el rubio, perdiendo toda la fe en el sujeto de pruebas. — ¡Tienes que luchar por él!

 _ **Ha vivir así, yo que aprendí.**_

—A Italia no le gusto.

—Oh, le gustas. —dijo su hermano, poniendo una sonrisa triunfal. —Fuentes externas me han dicho que tiene un _cierto_ apego por los rubios de ojos azules.

—Solo que no se ha dado cuenta. —secundó España. —Los hermanos Italia tienen un serio problema con el despiste de sus sentimientos. Soy la prueba viviente de ello.

—Italia no es como su hermano.

— ¡Roma es adorable también! —se quejó el hispano.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo a darse cuenta de que tiene sentimientos por ti, que no son amistad. —dijo Francis, volviendo al tema principal. —Y después nos lo podrás agradecer dejándonos tus tierras.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar. —respondieron ambos alemanes, frunciendo la boca.

—Ya, ya. Era broma. —intervino el castaño. —Yo lo hago para que Roma pueda recompensarme bien.

—Kesesese~ Será con patadas en el culo. —se burló Prusia.

 _ **Hakuna Matata.**_

— ¿Qué tal si los ponemos a los dos juntos en una habitación por un par de siglos? —preguntó Francia, rascándose la barba. —Cuando _Ita_ vea que son las únicas personas quedará prendido a él.

— ¿Eso no es una enfermedad mental? —cuestionó España, confundido.

—Esa es cuando te secuestran y te enamoras de tu captor. —explicó Prusia, sonriente. —No queremos que _Ita_ se enamoré de nosotros. —se quedó pensando un momento, imaginándose aquel resultado. —Bueno…

—Pensemos en otra cosa. —Francia golpeó a su amigo con la mano, justo en el rostro, evitando sus futuras palabras.

—Tal vez si todos le decimos las buenas cualidades de Alemania. —dijo de nuevo el hispano, más pensativo que cualquier otra ocasión donde lo hubiese visto el alemán.

—Creerá que lo admiramos mucho. —suspiró Prusia.

—O que nosotros estamos enamorados de él. —murmuró Francia. —Podríamos mandarle cartas de amor con el remitente de Alemania.

— ¡No haría algo tan cursi! —protestó este, sonrojado.

— _West,_ tú también debes pensar en algo. ¡Estamos haciendo todo el trabajo nosotros!

— ¡Es cierto, es cierto! —corearon los otros dos.

A su pesar el alemán tuvo que hacerlo, fingiendo que se trataba de algún trabajo importante dado por su superior. Lo que uno tenía que hacer para que lo dejaran volver a su día normal.

 _ **Hakuna Matata. Una forma de ser.**_

—Supongo que si quisiera comprarle un recurso a algún país y este aumentara exponencialmente el precio me iría con otro que lo diera más barato.

— ¿Le está diciendo a _Ita_ "recurso"? —susurró España, poniendo una mirada vacía. Este asintió, con la misma cara de negación.

—Así el otro país podría ver que perdió a un comprador valioso y bajaría sus precios para poder volver a él.

— ¡Mi asombroso ser no ha entendido nada! —rio Prusia.

—Yo lo he entendido. —dijo Francia. —Tenemos que darle celos a Italia.

— ¿Funcionará? —preguntó España.

—No tenemos nada que perder.

—Solo mi dignidad. —se quejo Alemania, lleno de resignación.

 _ **Hakuna Matata. Nada que temer.**_

Los cuatro se quedaron parados a mitad de la habitación, pensando quién sería el mejor país para llevar a cabo esa misión. Kiku no era una opción, Italia seguro pensaría que estarían haciendo algo sin él y se deprimiría, además el japonés era demasiado reservado para esos temas. ¿Inglaterra? Ya tenía al yanqui y este seguro armaría una escena digna de un _héroe_. ¿Alguno de ellos tres? Prusia obviamente no, España ya tenía a Romano, y a Francis no le molestaría, pero sabía que no sería recompensado con nada.

— ¡Lo tengo! —gritó Prusia, poniendo las manos en su cintura, en pose triunfal.

— ¿Quién? —preguntaron los tres, sorprendidos de que él fuera el primero.

— ¡Le darás celos con el imbécil de su hermano! Kesesese~ —gritó Gilbert, emocionado.

—Espera, ¿qué? —cortó Antonio a medio festejo.

* * *

 **¡PRUSIA, NO! X'DD**

 **En fin, pido una disculpa por no actualizar, pero el reto al parecer se ¿cancelo? ¿suspendió? No tengo ni idea. Y esperé, vaya que sí xD, nada más no llegó la siguiente canción así que yo elegí una a mi antojo.**

 **Así que en base a esto, pido su cooperación para la siguiente canción [que sea de Disney] que continuará el capitulo cinco. Dejen en un review que canción desean y todas las que me pongan las sortearé en la plataforma de** **para elegir cual salé.**

 **Recuerden, solo de Disney. [Puede ser que este liada con otras compañías como Pixar… y Pixar x'D]**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	5. Italia es la razón

**Disclimer:** _"Este Fanfiction está basado en el reto del fórum Anteiku: Disney Sountrack. La idea es suya, pero dado a que se paró el reto, decidí retomarlo fuera del concurso."_

 **Canción:** Mi chica es la razón. [Mulan]

* * *

 **Plan B.**

 **V. Italia es la razón.**

— ¡VAYANSE A LA REVERENDA MIERDA! —gritó Romano, arrojando la mesita de su sala, con florero incluido.

España, Prusia y Francia salieron corriendo de la casa, cubriéndose las cabezas, evitando las cosas al azar que lanzaba el nieto mayor de Roma. Alemania estaba afuera de la casa de Romano, con una expresión arisca en el rostro, fingiendo no conocer a ninguno de los cuatro. ¿Por qué estás cosas le tenían que pasar a él? ¡Y por Italia!

— ¡MALDITA PATATA, ES TU PUTA CULPA! —chilló al verlo. Alemania tuvo que hacer uso de unos reflejos (que no sabía que tenía) para esquivar el televisor de plasma que le lanzó Romano.

— ¡Romaa~! —llamó España, en la copa de un árbol. — ¡Sólo será fingido!

— ¡Te voy a pegar una paliza que no vas a poder fingir!

—Pensé que querías ayudar a tu hermano, lindo Romano. —dijo Francia, sentado encima de la barda que rodeaba la casa del italiano.

— ¡Pues piensas por el culo si crees que me voy a prestar para sus estupideces! —vociferó el italiano, tomando una de sus macetas del jardín, lanzándosela a Prusia, que intentaba en vano subir por el poste de luz.

— ¡España te recompensará muy bien, crío maldito! —le escupió el albino, decidiendo que _West_ era la mejor barrera contra Romano.

— _¡No lo provoques más!_ —gritó bajito el hispano, notando que los colores se apoderaban de la cara de su pareja.

—Hermano de Italia. —Alemania tomó extrañamente la palabra, mientras intentaba apartar a su hermano con una mano. —No tienes porque hacerlo. Yo tampoco lo deseo.

— ¿Ah? —Romano bajó una piedra, mirando con sospecha al germano. — ¿Qué mierdas dices, macho patatas?

—Quiero decir que todo este asunto ya se salió de los límites. —explicó, suspirando. —Italia es mi mejor amigo, no quiero perder eso o que se sienta incomodo estando a mi lado por lo que están haciendo.

Bien, los cuatro se habían quedado callados, Alemania sonrió para sus adentros, no importaba si le tenían lastima la prioridad de aquí era librarse de ser el experimento de ellos.

— ¡Ohhh, _West_ necesita un abrazo! —gritó su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la espalda. —Tranquilo, _West,_ tu increíble y asombroso hermano mayor está aquí para ti. Puedes llorar en mi hombro.

— _Allemagne._ —lloró Francia, bajando de un salto de la barda, uniéndose al abrazo de los germanos. —No sabía que te sentías de esa forma.

España con mucho cuidado, se unió al abrazo, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza al rubio. —Tranquilo, hombre, sabemos que es difícil decir tus sentimientos. Pero no debes rendirte.

—Está bien. —dijo Romano en un hilo de voz. —Te ayudaré maldita patata. ¡Pero más te vale que jamás en la vida te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

Un momento, ¿qué?

Alemania gritó en su interior unas diez veces al menos, causando incluso espasmos en su cuerpo, que los demás interpretaron como un llanto de agradecimiento comprimido. Seguro que hoy por la noche vería en las noticias que las zonas del centro de Alemania habían tenido ligeros temblores.

Les había generado _demasiada_ lastima a esos cuatro. ¡No lo dejarían en paz jamás!

—No, hablo enserio…

—Solo quiero aclarar una cosa. —dijo España, tomando la mano de Romano en el proceso, poniendo una sonrisa que causó que los otros tres pegaran un brinquito del susto. —Romanito es mío.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

—No deberíamos llegar a tener problemas, ¿cierto, Alemania?

El alemán suspiró, negando con la cabeza, ahora entendía el tipo de _relación_ que llevaban esos dos.

Todo fuera por Italia.

 _ **A la guerra mucho hemos ya marchado.**_

—Entonces, armemos un plan. —sugirió Francia. Al mirar la casa de Romano, toda destruida por este mismo, negó con la cabeza. — _Non, non._ No me puedo inspirar en este lugar tan destruido.

—Fue su jodida culpa, no mía. —Romano se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—Vayamos a mí casa, entonces. —sonrió el francés, poniendo las manos en la cadera. —Nada mejor que el país del amor para llevar a cabo un p-

—Sí, ya entendimos, Fran. —cortó España, andando con los demás.

— ¡Son muy crueles! —chilló este, mordiendo su inseparable pañuelo.

 _ **El estruendo es tal, sonamos cual ganado.**_

— ¿Cómo es tú pareja ideal? —preguntó España, una vez que se asentaron a la fiesta de jardín de Francia. Romano miró con sospecha la sopa de tallarines que servían a los invitados de uno de los superiores del francés. A los países les habían dejado una mesa en el fondo, ignorándolos por completo.

—Nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso. —dijo Alemania, tomando el vino ofrecido, aunque preferiría mil veces cerveza. —Estaba muy ocupado.

—Intentando gobernar el mundo. —dijo Romano, indiferente.

Alemania se sonrojó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Prusia le palmeó la espalda, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Bueno, ya estamos en el siglo XXI. —continuó Francia. —Es tiempo para estar en paz.

—El plan es sencillo, _West_ , chicos y lo que sea que este al lado de España.

— ¡Prusia! —regañó el hispano. Romano le sacó el dedo de en medio al albino.

—Nuestro querido Romanito le dará celos a Italia, juntándose contigo, Alemania. —explicó Francia al momento en que comenzó una pelea entre Prusia y Romano. —Cuando vea que pasas más tiempo con él, se sentirá celoso e intentará buscar tu atención de una u otra manera.

— ¡No te puedes enamorar de Roma! —remarcó España, totalmente concentrado en la plática.

—Creo que ya lo ha captado, _Espagne_.

 _ **Estos pobres pies, que al ritmo ves, inútiles ya son.**_

Estar con el Bad Friends Trio por al menos una semana y media fue más de lo que cualquiera pudiera aguantar. ¡Vamos, incluso hubiesen sacado de quicio a Japón que era el más tranquilo de todos! A eso, sumándole la _germanfobia_ que se cargaba el descendiente de Roma, pues digamos que al final todos habían captado el porqué no hacer enojar a Alemania.

Ese día llegó a casa demasiado cansado, los otros tres se quedaron en la casa de Francia para celebrar y Romano iría a Italia para empacar sus cosas, pues acordaron que tenía que quedarse en la casa del alemán para hacer más obvio la buena relación que ahora llevarían. Austria se le quedó mirando con reproche cuando entró a la cocina, golpeando con el pie el suelo, esperando alguna explicación sobre su reciente ausencia.

—Austria. —llamó Alemania, sin darse cuenta del enojo contrario. —Romano vendrá a pasar unos días aquí.

— ¿Qué? —el pianista se quedó seco y parpadeó varias veces, intentando comprender. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Romano? ¿Alemania habría confundido a Italia con su hermano mayor?

—Dirás Italia Veneciano.

—No, Italia Romano. —corrigió llevándose una mano a la cabeza. ¡Cómo le costaba decirlo!

— ¿Por qué? —Austria se sentó delante del rubio, preocupado. — ¿Ha pasado algo con el país? ¿Con Italia?

— ¿Eh? En absoluto. —contestó extrañado. —Simplemente que últimamente…nos…hemos…llevado…bien.

—Ya veo. —contestó el otro, frunciendo las cejas. —Alemania, tus chistes son muy malos. —y se levantó de la mesa, siguiendo con la preparación de la comida.

 _ **¡Hey! ¡Hay que pensar, mi chica es la razón!**_

— _Veee~_

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó Alemania, tallando el puente de su nariz. Austria lo miró con desdén, sirviendo la cena.

—No me lo preguntes a mí. —se excusó.

— _Veee~ Doitsu,_ ¿no recuerdas qué hoy veríamos una película juntos? —preguntó Italia, confundido. —Me enviaste un mensaje justo ayer.

Alemania no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que había ocurrido, seguro su hermano o alguno de los otros tres había mandado un mensaje para agendarle otra cita con Italia, sin embargo, ahora con Romano incluido.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, Italia. —mintió.

El austriaco y el italiano comenzaron una conversación acerca de Hungría. Alemania picaba su comida sin prestarles la más mínima atención, pensando en la mejor forma de desaparecer de ahí en cuanto escuchara sonar el timbre, lo cual fue innecesario, pues lo último que hizo Romano fue entrar por una puerta.

Los tres países comenzaron a escuchar ruidos en el patio trasero, e ignoraron estos pues los perros de Alemania no eran precisamente silenciosos. Italia inició un relato sobre el partido de fútbol que había disfrutado con Japón, pese a que se pospuso pues el asiático comenzó a respirar agitadamente agarrándose el pecho, por suerte Turquía pasaba por ahí y fueron capaces de hacer algo.

— ¿Y Japón esta bien? —preguntó Alemania, preocupado.

—Dijo que tomaría las medidas necesarias para que no volviera a ocurrir. —contestó Italia, sonriente.

—Conociéndolo seguro se hará un robot para que juegue con Italia.

— ¡Ehhh, pero así no es divertido para Japón! —exclamó el castaño, apachurrándose en el asiento.

— ¡Siéntate correctamente, tonto! —reprimió Austria, molesto.

 _ **[…]Y sí al recordar el plan triunfal nos dará su corazón.**_

Los ruidos se volvieron más fuertes, ahora con los ladridos de los perros resonando por todos lados. Austria hizo una mueca por el escándalo, decidiendo ir a callarlos, sin embargo, antes de ponerse de pie en el segundo piso de la casa se escuchó un gran estruendo. Italia se sostuvo del brazo de su amigo, asustado de lo que hubiese arriba, Austria también se mostraba incomodo, solo que buscaba cualquier forma de ocultarlo.

—Iré a ver qué pasa.

— _Veee~_ Puede ser un fantasma. —le aseguró Italia. —Hace poco Inglaterra dijo que te lanzaría un hechizo, _Doitsu_. Cuando aumentaste el impuesto en los muelles.

—Por última vez, Italia, eso solo son cuentos de hadas. —suspiró este, negando con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que vayas a ver. —dijo Austria, volteando a todos lados. —Si es Inglaterra le reprimiré tanto que no volverá a querer pisar tú casa.

Alemania puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo, no obstante, ignoró a ambos, comenzando a avanzar con estos a sus espaldas. Los dientes de Italia temblaban, murmurando todas las historias de terror que America y Japón le habían contado, Austria tras él buscaba una forma de callarlo, totalmente contagiado de su miedo.

Se escucharon varias cosas romperse dentro de la habitación donde Alemania mantenía algunas de sus cosas favoritas. Abrió de forma suave, evitando cualquier ruido, la luz ya estaba encendida por lo que no fue difícil percatarse de quién estaba arrojando los cuadros de Erich Hackel por el balcón de la ventana.

— ¡Tomen eso, perros del demonio! —gritó Romano, asomándose por este. Abajo, en el jardín, los pastores alemanes le seguían ladrando. — ¡De tal amo tales mascotas!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Romano? —preguntó Austria, adelantándose a Alemania. — ¡Tendrás que bajar por ellas!

— ¡No me dijiste que él estaría aquí! —chilló Romano, tomando vuelo para subirse en el barandal del balcón, decidido a lanzarse a los perros.

—¡ _Fratello_ , no lo hagas, yo te quiero! —Italia corrió a alcanzarlo, agarrándolo de la cintura. — _Vee~_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, hermano?

Romano que aún forcejeaba para lanzarse al jardín, se quedó quieto al escuchar la pregunta, dándole una mirada rápida a Alemania.

—Ha venido a visitarme. —tosió el rubio, apartando los ojos de su cómplice.

 _ **Hay que gritar, mi chica es la razón.**_

— ¡No bromeabas! —exclamó Austria, con una mano en la boca.

— _Veee~ Fratello,_ no me dijiste que te estabas haciendo amigo de _Doitsu_. —sonrió Veneciano, bajándolo del barandal. — ¡Estoy muy feliz, ahora podemos salir los cuatro juntos!

—Te equivocas, Veneciano. —contradijo el mayor, apartando las manos de su hermano.

—Lo sabía, debió haber pasado corriendo por aquí para ir a la casa de España. —suspiró Austria. —Aún así, mocoso, tienes que reponer las pinturas que has arrojado por la ventana.

—Tampoco he venido por querer ver al bastardo de España. —dijo Italia del Sur, aunque con menos confianza, Austria afiló su mirada tras sus lentes, esperando la verdadera razón. —Sí he venido por el macho…, por Alemania. —corrigió.

— _Veee~_ —Italia ladeó la cabeza completamente confundido. —No puedo comprender _fratello._

—Alemania y yo hemos formado una alianza, por lo que nos tendremos que casar. —dijo al fin Romano, poniéndose en firmes.

— ¿QUÉEÉÉ?

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes tú también? —preguntó Austria, pegándole en el hombro a Alemania.

Italia fue el único que no grito, tan solo observó a su hermano en silencio y después se giró a Alemania quién recibía los reclamos de Austria.

— ¡Es la primera vez que lo escuchó también! —contestó Alemania entrando en pánico. —Oye, hermano de Italia, ¿qué significa esto?

—Pensé que sería bueno fortificar la alianza entre los países. —explicó Romano, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y mis superiores lo aceptaron sin más.

— ¿Y qué hay de España? —preguntó Austria. Italia del Sur mordió sus labios, ideando una buena excusa; por suerte para los ojos de Austria y su hermano aquello se notó como si evitara comentar sus verdaderos sentimientos. —Ya veo.

Romano sonrió a sus adentros, quién sabe que hizo pero se lo creyeron.

—Espera, hermano, ¿por qué tú? —preguntó Italia, dando algunos pasos a él. Alemania contuvo por un momento el aliento, Italia contemplaba a Romano con los ojos abiertos, totalmente serio. —Si es con _Doitsu_ yo debería…

Esta vez el sureño habló más bajo, para que únicamente ellos dos pudieran escuchar.

—Pero tú ya lo rechazaste, ¿no es verdad? —susurró cerca de la oreja contraria. Veneciano iba a reprochar, Romano no lo dejó. —Llegué a la conclusión que el macho patatas no es demasiado malo, tal vez sea mejor de lo que me imagino. —sonrió, separándose.

— ¿Italia? —llamó Austria preocupado por la tensión en los hombros de su excriado.

Romano le dio una mirada indiferente, pasando por su lado. —Ahora, macho patatas, dame algo de comida, muero de hambre. —ordenó, pasando también a Austria. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, dejando a los otros dos dentro de la habitación.

 _ **No hay que olvidar, mi chica es la razón.**_

Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo de abajo, Romano comenzó a escupir y tallarse la lengua.

— ¡Tendré que enjuagarme veinte veces la boca! —lloriqueó tomando medio litro de agua de jalón. — ¡Cómo he podido decir semejante estupidez!

Alemania suspiró, agradeciendo que todo eso fuera una actuación. Romano lo había hecho tan bien que incluso él lo creyó. —Entonces, ¿no vamos a casarnos?

— ¿Estás bromeando? —gritó bajito Romano, asomándose de que su hermano o Austria no bajaran aún por las escaleras. — ¡Primero muerto que vivir con una estúpida patata por el resto de mi vida!

—Pero esto no fue lo que planeamos…

—Escucha, patata, —remarcó Italia del Sur, con un dedo acusador picando el pecho del germano. —no me voy a pasar medio siglo fingiendo que somos amigos para que mi estúpido hermano se de cuenta de sus sentimientos. Si me metieron en esto lo haré al estilo del sur, ¿te queda claro o debo meterte una patata por el culo?

—Me queda claro, hermano de Italia. —respondió Alemania, resignado. —Italia es la razón.

—Mi hermano es la razón. —secundó. —Así que vamos a fingir esto, saldrá bien, mi jodido hermano se dará cuenta de que te ama y yo podré irme a comer todas las cosechas de tomates que me de España.

—Hablando de España, ¿él lo sabe?

—Ehh…—Romano balbuceó un poco, poniéndose tan pálido que Alemania podría jurar que se desmayaría en cualquier instante.

No paso más de dos minutos para que el celular de Italia del Sur comenzara a sonar como loco.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por las recomendaciones de las canciones. Espero les gustara el capítulo.**

 **¿Otra canción?**

 **Desde la Tierra de las Historias,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	6. Sigo siendo el favorito

**Disclimer:** _"Este Fanfiction está basado en el reto del fórum Anteiku: Disney Sountrack. La idea es suya, pero dado a que se paró el reto, decidí retomarlo fuera del concurso."_

 **Canción:** Cambios extraños. [Toy Story].

* * *

 **Plan B.**

 **VI. Sigo siendo el consentido.***

Italia del Norte miró de un lado a otro, Alemania le estaba sirviendo salchichas a su hermano quién parecía ver a un muerto, siendo las papas acompañantes las causantes de tal reacción. Austria en cambió le sirvió a Italia las suyas, ordenándole comer con moderación pues irían a dormir luego de cenar.

— ¿Dónde dormirá? —preguntó Austria, viendo que Italia estallaría en _vee's_ si no se acababa el silencio incomodo que dominaba el comedor.

—Prepararé una habitación para él.

—Sí, la tuya. —intervino Romano, metiéndose una papa a la boca.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a casarnos, sino mal recuerdo, cuando el _seño…_ —Italia del Sur tragó con fuerza al recibir la mirada intimidante de Austria. —quiero decir, cuando el señor Austria estuvo casado con España ambos compartían habitación.

— ¡Será una fiesta de pijamas, _ve~_!—soltó Italia, entusiasmado. —Primero haremos palomitas en el microondas, y quizás mi hermano pueda preparar pasta, ¡veremos una película y…!

—Al decir que dormirán ellos dos, significa solos, Italia. —dijo Austria, partiendo con un cuchillo una salchicha. —Tú no podrás entrar más con Alemania.

 _ **Yo vivía muy bien y con lujos, todo poseía.**_

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Italia miró a Alemania y a Romano, súper angustiado. — ¡Podemos caber los tres en la cama de Alemania, _vee~_!

—No, de hecho, ni siquiera tendría porque caber otra persona. —corrigió Alemania.

—Es injusto que _Doitsu_ y mi hermano se lleven toda la diversión. ¡Quizás si invitamos a Japón podríamos dormir los cuatro en el suelo! Ah…, lo siento, señor Austria, ¡los cinco!

—No, no. No me incluyas en ello.

—Lo mejor será que te quedes en tu habitación, Veneciano. Necesitamos aclarar algunos puntos Alemania y yo, contigo revoloteando a nuestro alrededor será mucho más difícil. —Romano hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, disipando la idea de su hermano. —Por cierto, ¿por qué mierda has llamado a España? ¡Tuve que explicarle todo y evitar que enviara a su armada a la casa del bastardo patatas!

—Italia pensó que era una broma. —dijo Austria. —Y la verdad, yo también.

—El hermano España no sabía nada, hermano. ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel? Él te ama. —reprochó Veneciano, causando un pellizco en su cuerpo por parte de Romano. — ¡Ay, duele, hermano, duele!

— ¡Yo pensaba explicárselo después!

—Eso significa que sí quieres al hermano España, ¿no?

Romano entonces detuvo la agresión al cuerpo de su gemelo, sonriendo en su interior, quizás Veneciano no lo estuviera haciendo apropósito pero incluso él tenía el instinto de querer proteger lo suyo.

 _ **No tenía que desear, pues todo fue de mi elección.**_

—E-Es como un hermano mayor para mí solamente. —contestó haciendo una arcada mental. Los hermanos no se besaban, tocaban o tenían sexo; o al menos los de este siglo ya no. Austria alzó una ceja, confundido, ¿acaso se perdió de algo en este medio siglo? Hasta donde sabía España presumía a cualquier lugar donde estuviera que Romano, el nieto del Imperio Romano, amaba cada parte de su cuerpo y alma.

Sí, el maldito hispano, después de un divorcio, parecía querer restregarle en la cara que pudo encontrar una nueva pareja; mientras él seguía solo, esperando que Hungría o Prusia formalizaran una relación. Austria se sintió irritado por aquel pensamiento, y mejor decidió servirse otra taza de té.

— _Vee~_

Italia del Norte parecía estar razonándolo también, España y su hermano compartían un montón de besitos. ¿Eso era una relación normal entre hermanos? ¿Romano quería hacer lo mismo con él? ¿La iglesia no lo vería mal?

—Entonces…, ¿no será solo una unión de países? —preguntó Austria.

—No. —contestó Romano, llenando sus pulmones de aire. La maldita patata lo observaba expectante, ¡ni siquiera servía para ayudarle a llevar la mentira! ¡Lo jodería a golpes con sus propias patatas! —La verdad…

— ¿Otra verdad? —ironizó Austria.

—Yo quise hacer esto, yo vine aquí por mi cuenta. — ¿Por qué no se abría el suelo y se lo tragaba? ¡Sería menos bochornoso! ¿Y por qué carajo Austria se metía en algo que ni siquiera le importaba? ¡Que se concentrara en su propio culo! Oh, oh, lo estaban mirando fijamente. Un meteorito en la tierra, sí, eso le caería perfecto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, hermano?

—Lee entre líneas, estúpido hermano menor. —refunfuñó. ¡A todo esto, Italia era quién tenía la verdadera culpa! ¡Por no fijarse en el mastodonte buena onda que era la estúpida patata, y con esto no quería decir que le agradara, solo que lo veía de una manera general!

—Era un secreto. —dijo Alemania. Romano quiso que sus ojos tuvieran poder laser para poderle estallar la cabeza, ¡se había tardado demasiado! —Me he frecuentado con tú hermano hace bastante tiempo.

Austria se paralizó de inmediato. ¿Alemania tenía una especie de fetiche por los italianos? ¿O era que su admiración al Imperio Romano lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos? ¡Aquel viejo no era tan digno de admirar, por todos los cielos! ¿Quería formar una especie de trío con los hermanos Italia?

—Estamos en una relación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te mostraste tan sorprendido cuando dijo que se casaría contigo?

— ¡Oh, por todos los cielos imbécil, metete tus preguntas por el culo! —gritó Romano, aventando el pedazo de salchicha que se metió en la boca.

— ¿Disculpa? —Austria tronó sus dientes, enojado.

— ¡Hiii!

—Lo siento, Austria, —se disculpó Alemania. —entró en pánico.

— ¿Están diciendo que _Doitsu_ y mi hermano mayor tienen una relación de _no-países_? —preguntó al fin Italia, uniendo todos los hilos.

 _ **Pero sin avisar como bomba aterriza un intruso.**_

—Exacto.

— ¡Pero _Doitsu_ tú me acababas de regalar un anillo de tomate! —expresó angustiado. — ¡Pensé que me querías!

Wow, wow, wow. Romano se puso de pie en un saltó cuando escuchó los reproches de su hermano, golpeándose la frente mentalmente, había olvidado por completo que su hermano era un idiota que no tenía miedo a preguntar por cosas que le angustiaban.

—Y-Yo… Italia… sí te quiero, pero…—contratacó Alemania, sonrojado.

— ¿Pero?

De acuerdo, Italia del Sur se mordió el pulgar, intentando idear una solución práctica.

¡Al Diablo! ¿A quién mierda quería engañar? ¡Él pensaba hasta después de actuar!

Y se lanzó a ellos, aventando a su hermano a un lado y plantando un beso en los labios de Alemania.

 _ **Mi vida tranquila de pronto comienza a cambiar.**_

Austria salió de ahí sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a hacer una llamada a Hungría, tenía que cambiar su lugar de residencia lo más rápido que se pudiera o la locura lo alcanzaría.

Veneciano en cambio sintió el cuerpo rígido, la sangre congelada y su cabeza se puso en blanco. Era diferente a la cita con Alemania, si bien su abrazo lo dejó en blanco, pudo sentir la calidez que este tenía. Y ahora que veía a su hermano abrazar por el cuello a su mejor amigo, y a _Doitsu_ moviendo sus labios contra los de él, sentía algo similar a la batalla que tuvo con el Imperio Otomano, una ira que le hervía la sangre.

Pero eso estaba mal, porque debía ser feliz por _Doitsu_ y su hermano. Él no era mala persona, si ambos se querían debían estar juntos.

Esa idea lo hizo clavarse las uñas entre sus palmas.

¿Y que había de él? ¡ _Doitsu_ lo quiso primero! ¡Tenía su cruz todavía y la usaba con orgullo cada que se ponía el uniforme militar! ¡Además él era mucho más adorable que su hermano mayor!

 _ **Cambios extraños que hay en mí.**_

Italia se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sorprendido de sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos. ¿Qué iba mal con él? ¡Romano era súper lindo también! ¡Quería mucho a su hermano mayor, también a _Doitsu_!

—Su tipo de querer es diferente del tuyo al mío, Veneciano. —dijo Romano, aguantando las lagrimitas que se le querían escapar de los ojos. ¡Había besado a la puta patata musculosa! ¿Con qué maldita cara podría decir que repudiaba a los alemanes? ¡Todos, todos deberían morir! ¡Sobre todo el BFT! ¡Qué se jodieran ellos, el macho patatas y su hermano por ser un pendejo que no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos! —M-Me iré adelantando. —susurró pasando al lado de su hermano.

Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista se subió corriendo las escaleras, ahogando los gritos internos que seguro invocarían a los demonios más profundos del inframundo, Plutón estaría orgulloso de él.

— _Doitsu._ —llamó Italia, dejando sus hombros caer. — ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada, _vee ~_

Alemania deseó decirle que él tampoco, pero la mentira ya iba demasiado lejos para poder pararla. Tragó saliva y alzó el pecho, dándose valor.

—Es exactamente lo que hemos dicho, Italia. Siento no habértelo dicho antes.

—Pero _Doitsu_ , ¿entonces por qué me invitaste a cenar e hiciste todo esto si salías con mi hermano? —preguntó mucho más confundido. — ¿No me querías de manera _no-país_?

Bien, ahí tenía una buena oportunidad para decirle que todo aquello era un plan de su loco hermano y el trío de idiotas. Aunque, si Italia lo rechazaba de nuevo, ¿qué pasaría? ¿se formaría un plan C?

 _ **[…] Y perdí el amor de quien he amado yo.**_

— ¡Hermano España, hermano España! ¡ _Doitsu_ ya no me quiere! —gritó Italia al tiempo que irrumpía en la casa del hispano.

España lo miró desde un ángulo de treinta grados, pasando por encima de la pierna de Francia y pegando la cabeza en el estómago de Prusia que hacía un puente. Los miembros del Bad Friends Trio, que al parecer no tenían nunca nada más que hacer que estar todo el tiempo juntos, se miraron, y luego cayeron de espaldas unos sobre otros, en el tablero de _Twister._

 _ **Quiero contarte de los cambios extraños que hay en mí.**_

—Ita, Ita, habla más despacio que no entiendo nada. —pidió España tomando la taza de chocolate que Francia le ofrecía, pasándosela a Italia. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que Alemania ya no te quiere? ¿Es por la boda con Roma? Porque te aseguro que… ¡auch! —España hizo un mohín, quitando el brazo del pellizco de Prusia.

—Tranquilo, Italia. Seguro que lo has malinterpretado.

— _Ve~_ No él mismo me lo ha dicho _ve~ "_ tú hermano me apoya muy bien _" ve~ ve~ ve~ ve~ ve~_

— _Mon Dieu!_ Calma los _vee's~_

— _West_ solo ha dicho que es un apoyo, con lo cual no concuerdo, tú eres mucho mejor que el imbécil de Romano, Ita. —dijo Prusia, palmeando su hombro. — ¡Además West te quiere mucho!

—Conociendo a Romano seguro que quiere algo de él, por eso esta haciendo esos caprichos. —argumentó Francia, poniendo una mano en la boca de España, evitando sus protestas.

— ¡No te preocupes, Ita! —gritó España, alzando el puño. De inmediato Prusia y Francia se pusieron detrás de él, imitando la pose de algún superhéroe. — ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperarlo!

Italia se encogió en sus hombros, jugando con los dedos bajo la mesa. Los otros tres se miraron confundidos, ¿Romano y Alemania no estaban exagerando demasiado?

—Incluso mi hermano besó a _Doitsu._

Casi se pudo escuchar un pitido ensordecedor en cuanto la cara de felicidad de España cambió a una de furia total.

 _ **Cambios…**_

— ¡Espera, _Espagne_! —gritó Francia, corriendo a alcanzarlo.

Veneciano se puso de pie, con la taza de chocolate en sus manos, observando como Prusia y Francia intentaban que España no llegara a la puerta. Formó una sonrisa que se diluyó al tomar un sorbo de chocolate, quizás Romano reconsiderará estar con Alemania cuando tuviera una seria platica con el hermano España.

Porque hasta donde Veneciano sabía Romano le había declarado la guerra.

Y si no mal recordaba, en la guerra todo se valía.

* * *

 _ **(*) Acá hago una referencia a la frase de Woody al comienzo de la canción en la película de Toy Story.**_

 **¡Ay, lamento no haber estado por aquí! Es que salí de vacaciones y por seguridad no me lleve a mi bebé (mi compu xD). Apenas regresé y pues vengo con todo.**

 **Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus recomendaciones, y una disculpa por no haber tomado ninguna pero quiero aclarar que me vio Toy Story y en cuanto escuché de nuevo la canción, dije: "Esto va para el fic." Jajaja. Así que tomaré las recomendaciones del capitulo anterior para el capítulo siguiente :D**

 **¡Ojalá les gustara!**

 **Desde la Tierra de Historias,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	7. Bésalo, ¡ya!

**Disclimer:** _"Este Fanfiction está basado en el reto del fórum Anteiku: Disney Sountrack. La idea es suya, pero dado a que se paró el reto, decidí retomarlo fuera del concurso."_

 **Canción:** Bésala. [La Sirenita]

* * *

 **Plan B.**

 **VII. ¡Bésalo ya!**

—T-Tranquilízate, España, joder…—balbuceó Italia del Sur, pegado a la pared, preso entre el cuerpo del hispano. Este volvió a golpear la pared con su puño derecho, conteniendo las ganas de que su antiguo yo saliera a la luz. — ¡Me estas dando un susto de muerte!

— ¿Quién tiene la culpa? —gruñó con voz mucho más grave de lo normal, metió la otra mano por las caderas de Romano, atrayéndolo más a él.

— ¡Fue la única forma! El imbécil de mi hermano no se estaba creyendo la mentira.

— ¡Y eso qué! ¡No me gusta que me seas infiel! —gritó enojado, quitando el puño de la pared para tomar a Romano de la nuca. —Paso que coquetees infinitamente con cualquier chica guapa que veas, ¡pero esto es diferente! ¡Besaste a otro!

— ¡No sentí ni una mierda, la maldita patata se quedó estática!

—Ah, con que querías que se moviera.

—Estás cambiando mis palabras, imbécil, pareces loco.

— ¿Ahora estoy loco? —farfulló entre sus labios, sus ojos verdes parecían casi rojos, Romano se hizo pequeño entre sus brazos, sintiendo las manos del español deslizarse por su trasero. —No quiero que olvides que me perteneces.

—Umgh. —jadeó el sureño, arañando el pecho contrario. —Basta.

—Te voy a enseñar lo que es un beso de verdad. —susurró España, tomando sus labios entre los suyos, Romano gimió entre ellos al sentirlo pegarse por completo a él. En sus caderas las manos de su exjefe lo atraía, pegando ambas pelvis; en su boca, era una explosión de sensaciones, España apresaba su labio inferior, luego el superior, lamía un poco y repetía la acción.

Eso era un beso de verdad, no como los de Alemania.

—.—.—.—.—

Italia del Norte se arregló el corbatín de su uniforme de entrenamiento, feliz de que su hermano decidiera no acompañarlos ese día. Desde el informe a España su hermano se mantuvo distante del germano por unos días, quizás tenía que ver con el dolor en la parte baja de su cadera o quizás porque la platica sirvió. En cierta forma se sentía culpable, pero se le pasaba en cuanto rememoraba el beso de Alemania y Romano.

—Italia-kun, es hora de bajar al entrenamiento. —anunció Japón, apareciendo por la puerta. El italiano sonrió, volviéndose a él.

— ¡Claro, Nipón! —sonrió este.

—Maldito hermano idiota, ¿para esto me invitas a hacer ejercicio? ¡Ejercito mis ganas de matarte por hacerme esperar! —reprochó Romano, apareciendo al lado del japonés. — ¡Andando, culo gordo!

— ¿Vas a venir con nosotros, hermano? —preguntó Veneciano, parándose en seco. Japón se quedo estático en la esquina, visualizando a los gemelos. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿No eres tú el que más me jodía con que fuera? —rezongó Romano. —Sí el imbécil patata va a ser mi esposo, tengo que acoplarme de cierta forma a su modo de vida.

— _Vee~_

—Nada de "vee~", cierra tu puta boca y trae al chino a la de ya, que el sol se pone cada maldito día más caluroso. —reprendió, saliendo de la habitación. Japón frunció la boca, negando con la cabeza, ¿cómo Romano podía ser un país si ni siquiera sabía la diferencia entre China y Japón? Necesitaba unas buenas clases de geografía e historia mundial.

Veneciano murmuró algo por lo bajo, haciéndole una seña a Japón para que lo siguiera.

 _ **Ella está, ahí sentada frente a ti.**_

— ¡Enumérense! —gritó Alemania.

— ¡Uno! / ¡Uno! —dijeron a coro ambas Italia. Japón murmuró un quedo dos al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

—Hermano, es conforme vamos llegando al entrenamiento. —reprochó Italia del Norte, frunciendo la boca.

—Me vale mierda, ahora yo soy el número uno, te jodes. Tú eres el tres. —hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, restándole importancia. —Ahora que me casé con Alemania, será siempre así.

Alemania suspiró, rodando los ojos, ingenuamente había pensado que un entrenamiento lo distraería de las cosas locas que sucedían de forma reciente en su vida; aun recordaba la intensa platica con España y el filo de su hacha acercándose peligrosamente a su cabeza por haber besado a Romano, aunque él haya sido el besado en realidad.

Italia se quedó callado ante la última oración de su hermano, aguantándose las ganas de responderle. Sin querer cruzó una mirada rápida con Alemania, quién le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, compadeciéndolo.

 _ **No te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae.**_

El norte de Italia corría detrás de Japón, delante de su hermano que al parecer decidió ir caminando pese a las quejas de Alemania; pensando sobre la sensación extraña que sentía desde que su hermano apareció por la ventana del balcón, diciendo que se casaría con Alemania. No tenía ningún sentido, menos cuando hace unas semanas habían hablado sobre los sentimientos que él tenía a su mejor amigo.

Además, por la reacción de España al enterarse del beso, podría decir que aún tenían algo entre ellos.

Miró por delante, Alemania como siempre esforzándose al máximo, se veía tan grandioso como siempre, con su rostro siempre serio, los ojos fijos en el adelante. Italia se detuvo, pasando saliva, le era absolutamente familiar toda su cara, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, la sonrisa anterior.

" _¡No importa cuantos años pasen, eres la persona que más amo en el mundo!"_

 _ **Sin saber porqué te mueres por tratarle de darle un beso ya.**_

—Veneciano, ¿qué carajos haces parado? La patata te gritará. —dijo Romano, poniéndose a su lado, al verlo entreabrió la boca y abrió un poco más los ojos sorprendido.

La cara de Italia del Norte ardía en color rojo.

 _ **Sí, la quieres.**_

— ¿Veneciano?

 _ **Si la quieres mírala.**_

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Japón, trotando hacía ellos. — ¿Italia-kun?

— ¡Ey, qué hacen! —gritó Alemania, desde el otro lado de la explanada. — ¡Italia no habrá pasta si no terminas tu entrenamiento!

— ¡Mueve tú trasero, imbécil, que no me quedaré sin pasta por tú culpa! —reprochó Romano, dándole una patada en su trasero.

 _ **Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle.**_  
 _ **No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir, ahora bésala.**_

Alemania llegó corriendo a ellos, suspirando al ver a Italia en el suelo y a Romano pateándolo. Cuando Japón logró tranquilizar al sureño, llevándoselo por algo de agua, dejándolos solos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Italia? —preguntó zarandeándolo, el castaño se apartó de él, sorprendido de su agarre.

— _Vee~_ ¡Nada, ve~, no pasa nada, _Doitsu_!

— ¿Estás seguro? Tú cara esta muy roja. —con cuidado el alemán le puso una mano en la frente, tomando su temperatura. —Quizás hace demasiado calor para ti, es mejor que tomes un descanso, no quiero que te desmayes a medio campo.

—No… _vee~_ —susurró agachando la cara. ¿Qué iba mal con él? Alejaría mucho más a Alemania de lo que ya estaba.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la banca a descansar.

El germano lo tomó por la cintura, pasando uno de sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Italia lo miró de reojo mientras avanzaban, sintiendo su corazón salirse de su pecho a cada paso que daban directo a Romano y Japón.

¡Por una vez en su vida no debía ser cobarde!

¿Cómo lo había hecho Romano? … Él sólo lo tomó de la camisa y estrelló sus labios contra los de Alemania. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser eso?

 _ **Shalalala ¿qué paso? Él no se atrevió, y no la besará.**_

— ¿Ya reaccionaste, idiota? —preguntó Italia del Sur, dándole un golpe en la frente.

— _Vee~_ —el menor se hizo pequeño, sentándose en el pasto. No podía hacerlo, le daba miedo besar a Alemania, ¿qué tal si reaccionaba mal? O peor aún, le ponía mucho más entrenamiento por intentar sobrepasarse con él.

Alemania en cambio miraba a su amigo con gran preocupación, algo no andaba bien, a lo mejor de verdad lo disgusto el hecho de saber que se casaría con Romano, pese a ser una mentira. Lo que menos quería el rubio era ver a la persona que quería triste por una acción que él estaba causando. Lo mejor sería parar todo eso con Romano y los otros tres, olvidarse de todos sus sentimientos y fingir que nunca nada pasó.

Otro siglo no le caería mal, además no quería que Italia se pusiera incomodo a su lado.

 _ **Shalalalala ¡qué horror! Que lastima me da, ya que la perderá.**_

— ¡ _Ita_ no esta haciendo nada! —chilló España, escondido detrás de un arbusto junto a Prusia y Francia. Los tres iban vestidos con ropa negra, lentes oscuros y gorras que cubrían el cabello de cada uno. — ¡Roma se casará de verdad con el musculoso si esto continuá así!

— ¡No le digas así a _West_! —protestó Prusia, arrebatándole los binoculares. — ¡Él fue victima de las consecuencias, tu estúpida _princesa_ fue quién lo besó!

—Pensé que ya habíamos acabado con esta pelea. —suspiró Francia, estirando el cuello de su camiseta, había sido muy mala idea llevar el cuello de tortuga con tanto calor. —El lindo Romano hace lo primero que piensa, y da muy buenos resultados a mi parecer.

— ¡ _West_ no merece tan mala experiencia!

— ¡Besar a Roma es todo menos malo! —chilló España, pegándole un golpe con el codo, Prusia se lo devolvió más fuerte y ambos comenzaron una guerra de codazos.

— _Mon Dieu!_ Me hubiese quedado en casa. —gruñó el rubio, tomando los binoculares, observando al pobre Italia con sus recientes sentimientos. Del lado izquierdo a él, Alemania intentaba convencer a Romano de que hablaran. — ¡Tengo una idea! … ¿Chicos?

Francia se giró confundido de no verlos a su lado, ambos países rodaron por el pasto hasta llegar a una pareja de viejitos que los creyeron asaltantes por los que los agarraron a bastonazos. Luego de que llegará la policía y subiera a sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo a la patrulla, Francia decidió a ser su plan a expensas de ellos; ya después iría a recogerlos a la estación.

Más allá en el parque, se encontraban unos músicos tocando para el público, con varias monedas consiguió convencerlos de ir hasta Alemania y los demás. Mientras ellos se instalaban, compró todas las rosas y globos de un puesto ambulante, pensando en el fondo que si eso no funcionaba Alemania se quedaría siempre solo con sus perros y Prusia.

 _ **El momento es en esta laguna azul,**_

 _ **Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes**_

Entre tanto, Alemania consiguió hablar a solas con Romano, siendo observados minuciosamente por Japón e Italia. El nipones ladeaba de vez en cuando la cabeza, pensando en las posibles teorías sobre el porqué Romano quería casarse con Alemania y no con España, después de todo ellos habían sido la pareja predilecta entre su club con Hungría y Francia, quitando por supuesto al _UsUk_ , como bautizaron a la relación de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

Japón quitó los ojos de Romano, visualizando al gemelo de este. Parecía bastante deprimido.

—Italia-kun.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nipón? _Vee~_

— ¿Estás celoso de Romano-kun? —preguntó sentándose a su lado. Italia se volvió a sonrosar, clavando la mirada en el suelo. ¡Oh, como hubiese deseado Japón tener su cámara en ese momento!

—Un poco. —confesó. — _Doitsu_ ha pasado bastante tiempo con él, incluso piensan en casarse y yo no sabía nada…, me hace sentir excluido _veee~_.

El asiático iba a decir otra cosa, en cuanto la banda que Francia contrató comenzó a sonar, atrayendo la atención de todos. Francia avanzó junto a otras decenas de parejas, todos con un globo y una rosa en mano. Algunos niños incluso tiraban pompas de jabón alrededor.

— _Vee~_

 _ **No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no la besas ya.**_

Antes de que el país del amor hiciera su entrada triunfal, Alemania y Romano comenzaron a discutir en voz baja.

—Quiero terminar con esto. —soltó el germano. Italia del Sur alzó una ceja, sin comprender. —Lo que le estamos haciendo a tu hermano.

—Puf, me vale mierda, imbécil. Vas a continuar con esto hasta el final, porque no me rompieron el culo para que se te apriete el tuyo en momento crucial. —chilló Romano bajito.

Alemania sacudió su cabeza sin entender de que hablaba. —Romano, mira a Italia, él está muy triste.

— ¡Se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti!

— ¿Y qué tal si no? —reprochó el rubio, comenzando a molestarse. —Perderé toda mi relación con él.

—Vamos, macho patatas, no puedes darte por vencido. —lo pellizco Romano, queriendo darle una patada en la espinilla. —Te di un jodido beso, bese tus mugrosos labios patateros, no me vengas a decir que fue en vano.

—Tal vez si le digo que todo esto fue obra de mi hermano y ustedes, todo se calme.

—Ohhh, no fue solo nuestra "obra" —Romano puntualizó aquello haciendo comillas con los dedos—tú aceptaste, imbécil.

—Escucha, Romano…

 _ **Shalalala, no hay porque temer no te va a comer, ahora bésala.**_

—Toma esto, Alemania. —pidió Francia al llegar, guiñándole el ojo al sureño que recibió otro globo, igual al de Alemania. Veneciano ya tenía el propio, igual al de ambos y Japón uno similar al de Francia. — ¡Atención, todos! Por favor, reúnanse con la persona a la que quieren darle el globo.

En automático todas las parejas se juntaron, regalándose la rosa y el globo. Francia caminó a Japón dándole el regalo, cosa que incomodo al asiático.

—No lo sé, Francia-san, creo que debo pensarlo.

—Japón, no me rechaces. —pidió el rubio, guardándose las lagrimillas. Únicamente quedaron las dos Italia y Alemania sosteniendo los globos. Francia sonrió, mordiéndose la uña. —Nuestro querido triangulo amoroso forzado esta por disolverse.

Italia del Norte se quedó mirando un largo tiempo a su hermano, quién le devolvía la mirada con sorna. Romano tenía curiosidad por cuanto tiempo tardaría Veneciano en dejar salir su molestia.

—Toma, macho patatas. —ofreció Romano, dándole su globo. Ojalá España no estuviera observando.

—Gracias, Romano. —contestó, sosteniendo ahora dos globos. Alemania miró a Italia, sin saber como reaccionar. ¿Debería darle el globo a él o a Romano? ¡Ah! ¿Por qué rayos le seguía la corriente a esos dos? Nada bueno resultaba de ello.

 _ **Shalalala, sin dudar, no la evites más, ahora bésala.**_

— _Doitsu_ —llamó Veneciano, acercándose a él.

—Dame el maldito globo, Alemania. —cortó Romano, riendo internamente. Veneciano giró su mirada a él, con las cejas fruncidas. — ¿Qué, _Veneculo_?

— _¡Doitsu_ me quiere a mí, hermano! —gritó, soltando su propio globo. Francia al lado de Japón pegó un gritito. —Tú no te vas a casar con él.

— ¿Y quién me lo va impedir? —cuestionó él, formando una sonrisa. — ¿Tú? ¿Él imbécil que ni siquiera se puede dar cuenta de sus propios sentimientos?

 _ **Shalalala, es mejor que te decidas ya, ahora bésala.**_

Italia se quedó pasmado, observando a su hermano que reía al concluir su frase. Miró a Alemania que aún sostenía el globo de su hermano y el propio. Se sentía tan molesto, con Alemania, con Romano, con todo el mundo, ¿por qué demonios Alemania había decidido casarse con su hermano? ¿Por qué después de que le confesara sus sentimientos?

—Ya es suficiente. —suspiró Alemania, soltando ambos globos. Romano iba a reprocharle, pero entonces, Alemania tomó la cara de Italia entre sus manos…

 _ **Bésala.**_

… y lo besó.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! :'3**

 **¿Alguna otra canción para lo que viene?**

 **Desde la Tierra de las Historias,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	8. Recuérdame

**Disclimer:** _"Este Fanfiction está basado en el reto del fórum Anteiku: Disney Sountrack. La idea es suya, pero dado a que se paró el reto, decidí retomarlo fuera del concurso."_

 **Canción: Recuérdame [Coco]** (No me maten, plz).

* * *

 **Plan B.**

 **VIII.** _ **Recuérdame.**_

Italia se quedó paralizado, sintiendo toda la sangre juntarse en su cabeza. Entre tantos sentimientos mezclados, pudo sentir el suave aroma que emanaba a Alemania pegarle en su olfato. También los brazos de este, estrujarlo sólo un poco más para reafirmar que iba enserio. Todo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, en menos de un segundo; luego, Alemania ya estaba separado de él, ruborizado y con un conflicto, igual o mucho más grande que el que Italia tenía.

— _Doitsu…_ —Italia del Norte se tocó los labios, poniéndose nervioso, se echó para atrás observándolo mejor.

—Lo siento, Italia, pero esto no iba a parar si no hacía nada. —decretó el germano, serio. —Eres libre de…—Romano le pegó a mano abierta justo en la boca, evitando cualquier idiotez que pudiera decir.

— _Cierra la puta boca, estúpida patata._ —susurró bajito, pegándose a él. Alemania con la mano sobre sus labios ya hinchados, lo miró mal.

Veneciano frunció la boca al notar de nuevo la cercanía y los desplantes que le estaba haciendo su hermano a Alemania. ¿Quizás de verdad Romano se estaba enamorando de _Doitsu_? ¿Le había dolido el beso que le dio Alemania? Se sintió culpable, y agacho los hombros, ¿Por qué Alemania lo besaría si estaba a punto de casarse con su hermano?

—Italia-kun, creo que necesita caminar un poco. —dijo Japón, parándose a su lado con una sonrisa amable. Italia lo miró con dos lagrimitas escapando de sus ojos, conmovido. —Volveremos en un momento, por favor, procedan sin nosotros.

Francia se cruzó de brazos, consternado. —Quería ver como se terminaba todo esto.

—Genial, ahora tienes competencia, macho patatas. —bufó Romano, mirando por donde se iban los otros dos. —Mira, si el maldito chino se lo termina jodiendo no es mi culpa.

—Debiste dejarme terminar la oración, hermano de Italia. —suspiró, decaído ante la ruptura de su boca y la reacción nula, que de nuevo, tuvo Italia.

— ¡Deja de se quejica, imbécil! —protestó, golpeando el suelo con el pie. —Estoy seguro de lo que ibas a decir, " _eres libre de ya no querer ser mi amigo"_ —imitó su voz, causando risas en Francia. — ¡y una mierda! No he pasado los peores días de mi existencia simulando ser tu jode culos, para que lo eches todo a perder, imbécil.

El francés puso una mano en el hombro de Romano, abrazándolo por la cadera y pegándolo a su pecho. —Oh, mi delicioso Romano, si tu supieras que al único que quizás podrías joderle el culo sería a tu hermano…

— _¡Chigiiii!_ ¡Qué pendejadas estas diciendo, imbécil, enfermo pervertido! —chilló pataleando. — ¡España, joder, ven a salvarme!

—Deberías ver los _doujinshi_ que dibujan Japón y Hungría. —juntado sus labios sopló en el oído de Romano, aire frío.

— ¡SUELTAME, CABRÓN!

Alemania rodó los ojos, concentrándose mejor en el sendero que tomó su mejor amigo. Tal vez, lo mejor sería rendirse de una vez. Pero, mientras lamentaba el hecho de que Italia se iría para siempre de su lado, un recuerdo fugaz le vino a la mente. Italia había dicho algo de un primer amor.

—España no está, Romanito. —murmuró Francia con la mejilla apachurrada en la palma de Romano, que buscaba apartarlo.

—Romano—llamó Alemania, apartándole a Francia, el sureño corrió a esconderse tras la espalda del alemán. — ¿conociste al primer amor de Italia?

 _ **Hoy me tengo mi amor.**_

Japón siguió a su compañero que por primera vez no iba desbordando su alegría característica. Aunque el nipones se sentía tan feliz, como cualquier fan al ver realizada su OTP, su deber de amigo podía más. Italia hablaría con él en cualquier momento y fuera cual fuera su decisión él tendría que aceptarla.

Rezaba para que fuera un sí.

Mientras tanto, Italia del Norte dejó de caminar para tumbarse en una banca, agarrándose la cabeza. Los malos pensamientos estaban abarcando su mente, no por su hermano y Alemania, sino sólo por él. Porque tenía un gran miedo en su corazón.

—Italia-kun, ¿desea hablar?

Veneciano alzó la cara e hizo muecas queriendo reprimir las lágrimas. Cuando ya no pudo más, se soltó a llorar, abrazando a Japón, el cual sin saber reaccionar alzó los brazos al cielo, por suerte no había transeúntes pasando.

— _Ve~_

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Italia-kun? —preguntó Japón luego de separarse y sentarse a su lado en la banca. — ¿No corresponde los sentimientos de Alemania-san?

— ¿Tú que le dirías, Nipon? —cuestionó, ignorando sus preguntas. El moreno de inmediato se sonrojo y balbuceó.

—Yo… no tengo esos sentimientos hacía Alemania-san, pero lo respeto mucho sin duda. Creo que tomaría las medidas necesarias.

—Supongo que así eres tú, Nipon.

— ¿Italia-kun?

— ¿Qué pasa si él también se tiene que ir al momento en que diga que sí? —miró a Japón con los ojos abiertos, recordando la capa negra ondeándose contra el viento.

 _ **Recuérdame. No llores por favor.**_

—No quiero hablar de eso. —sentenció Romano, negándole la mirada con las cejas fruncidas.

—Necesito saberlo, puede que aún siga enamorado de él. Y mis intentos sean en vano a causa de eso. —comentó Alemania.

Francia al margen de todo eso, suspiró a sus adentros. ¿Por qué no había ido a sacar a España y Prusia de la cárcel? Tal vez el karma se le estaba regresando de una fea manera.

—Romano…—al ver las mejillas infladas de este, y su abstinente negación, se puso más serio. —si no me lo dices buscaré que mis superiores nos casen de verdad.

— ¿QUÉ?

—Y haré que Italia sea uno con Alemania.

— ¿Te crees Rusia, imbécil? —chilló golpeando el suelo con los pies, en una pataleta.

— ¿Me llamaron? —preguntó Rusia saliendo de una alcantarilla, los tres países pegaron un grito de muerte. — _Dah._ Ha de haber sido Inglaterra. —y desapareció.

— _Mon Dieu!_ La sorpresa que les dará Rusia a Inglaterra y America cuando los encuentre uno sobre el otro. —susurró Francia. —El grito que pegará Inglaterra. —rió bajito.

—Ahí tienes mis advertencias, Romano. —decretó Alemania, cruzado de brazos. Italia del Sur miró a Francia que se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, estúpida mierda patatosa, ojalá te pudras en el maldito infierno y que te toque en la misma celda que el imbécil de Inglaterra y su mala comida. —gruñó, matándolo con la mirada.

—Escucho. —dijo Alemania, ofreciéndole asiento en el pasto. Francia obedeció también, sentándose al lado de Romano.

—Sacro Imperio Romano, ese era su nombre.

 _ **Te llevó en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás.**_

 _ **A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar.**_

" _Nos vemos, Italia. Cuando acabe la batalla vendré a verte sin falta."_

Italia quedó de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos al no ver respuesta de Japón. ¿Cuánto no había esperado sentado frente a la ventana, extrañando su ausencia? ¿Cuántos dulces no preparó cada mañana al despertar para recibirlo en cuanto lo viera subir por la colina que daba a la casa de Austria? ¿Cuántos cuadros no había pintado para no olvidar su rostro y su maravillosa sonrisa?

Y, cuando al fin se enteró de la noticia, todo se quedo en silencio para él. Todo se volvió oscuridad y sintió su corazón latir cada vez más lento.

¿Dónde estaba la promesa que tanto esperó?

Simplemente desapareció junto al fuego de la batalla.

—Italia-kun—llamó de nuevo Japón, moviendo su mano que se hallaba engarrotada sobre su pierna. —necesita tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

—Nipon…—por poco se le olvida que se encontraba con él— lo siento, _vee~_

—No tiene que fingir conmigo. —pidió el asiático, sonriéndole. —Lo que necesita, es liberarse. Sacar esa tristeza de su corazón. —al ver la cara de consternación de su amigo, prosiguió por otro rumbo: —Usted es muy diferente a su hermano, incluso en como demuestran su dolor, Romano-kun huye de todos, patalea en soledad y maldice con voz silenciosa. En cambio Italia-kun… tú… no muestras nada.

— _¿Vee~?_

—Si estás triste por una cosa pequeña chillas y huyes gritando, sin embargo, cuando tu tristeza es inmensa te guardas todo dentro de ti y sigues sonriendo. Te engañas a ti mismo para poder engañar a los demás. Crees que el dolor desaparecerá tarde o temprano y no es así como funciona. Pensar que se borrará con el tiempo, solo hace más grande la aflicción.

Italia del Norte tragó saliva, con las manos temblorosas sostuvo las que el japonés le ofreció. —Muchas veces soñé que volvía, que lo recibía con un montón de dulces y volvíamos a pintar los conejos de las praderas. Era tan feliz que deseaba nunca despertar. —miró el cielo, rememorando aquellos sueños. —Otras veces, me eché la culpa de lo sucedido…si tan solo hubiese formado de nuevo el Imperio Romano con él, quizás… hubiese sido diferente.

—Italia-kun, tu no podrías saberlo.

—Pinté tantas veces su rostro que tengo una habitación llena de cuadros de él, pero incluso con esas pinturas, en estos momentos lo único que soy capaz de recordar es una silueta borrosa de una capa negra. —apretó los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

 _ **Recuérdame.**_

—Él nunca va a volver, Italia-kun. —dijo de pronto Japón, clavándole la estaca al corazón de Italia. Él rápidamente quitó sus manos de las suyas, alejándose de él. —Él ya no esta aquí. Alguien te lo tenía que decir, mi querido amigo. Las promesas hechas no pueden ser cumplidas ya.

—Nipon…

—Lo has esperado tanto tiempo que has olvidado lo más importante que él te brindo. Amor. —Japón acarició su cabeza, compadeciéndolo. —Tú mundo giró demasiado alrededor de un fantasma. Italia-kun, tienes que superarlo.

— ¿Quieres que lo olvide? —preguntó todavía más temeroso. —Es imposible que yo pueda hacerlo, Nipón.

—Superar no es olvidar. —lo corrigió su amigo. —Italia-kun, ¿qué sientes por Alemania-san?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con SIR? —consternado se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo que la oscuridad lo devoraba.

 _ **Aunque tengo que emigrar, recuérdame.**_

—Te pareces mucho a SIR. —dijo Francia, una vez que Romano terminó su relato. —Tal vez fue por eso que Italia se sintió tan unido a ti desde un principio.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero el barbón tiene razón. —suspiró Romano. —Yo no soy capaz de recordarlo, pero mi hermano tiene un montón de cuadros en nuestra casa sobre él. Es como ver una versión pequeña de ti.

Alemania se quedó pensando, ¿aquello era algo bueno? ¿Italia no estaría buscando a Sacro Imperio Romano en él? En cierta forma le dolía, deseaba ser querido por su mejor amigo por su forma de ser y no porque le recordaba a su antiguo amor.

—No sé qué estás pensando, imbécil patata, pero deja de hacerlo. —ordenó Romano, serio. —Mi hermano está enamorado de ti, sólo que es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta. Y te ama a ti por quién eres, no por lo que le recuerdes.

Tanto Francia como Alemania se quedaron sorprendidos por la sinceridad en las palabras de Italia del Sur.

—Romano…

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Romanito?

Este formo una mueca, cruzándose de brazos. Él no debería estar ahí dándole consejos a su peor enemigo o junto al barbón pervertido, debería estar comiendo tomates con Antonio y obligándole a cantarle una bonita canción con su guitarra.

—Porque de lo contario no me estaría matando con la mirada cada vez que me acercó a ti. —suspiró. Al no verlos convencidos, con el dedo índice, señaló su propio corazón. —Y algo aquí me lo esta diciendo. Nunca ha fallado.

—Oh, yo estoy de testigo con eso. —secundó Francia. —Así se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por España.

— ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! —protestó, metiéndole una patada en el rostro. —Lo que digo, macho patatas, es que… joder, confía en mí.

 _ **Si mi guitarra oyes llorar, ella con su triste canto te acompañara**_

— ¡Italia! —gritó Japón, mucho más serio, el nombrado se sobresalto y se giró a él, cohibido. —Debes pensar muy bien si quieres seguir como ahora. ¿De verdad piensas esperar una eternidad o lo que sea que duremos a alguien que ya ha muerto?

Dios, ojalá Japón dijera la realidad de una forma mucho menos dolorosa.

—Es hora de detenerte. ¿De verdad crees que estarás bien cuando Alemania-san esté con otra persona? —preguntó poniéndose de pie. —Tal vez esta ocasión no sea Romano-kun, puede ser cualquiera y entonces tú no serás capaz de hacer nada. Verás a la persona que amas irse de tu lado de nuevo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, sí será tú culpa.

Italia se imaginó a Alemania besando a Romano otra vez, aunque de manera definitiva. Ellos se llevarían bien y formarían una vida, donde no habría cabida para él; aunque siguiera viviendo una eternidad, ¿qué caso tenía si no la podía vivir junto con la persona que amaba?

—Te dejaré pensarlo, Italia-kun. —suspiró el japonés al verlo de nuevo en sus pensamientos. —Le diré a los demás que te fuiste a casa.

 _Amaba._

Por toda la pasta del mundo, ¡amaba a Alemania!

— _Vee~_

Al ver a Japón adelantarse, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a él. — _Vee~_ iré contigo, Nipon. Si hay algo que decir, yo lo diré. —y le sonrió tan alegre como siempre.

 _ **Hasta que en mis brazos tú estés.**_

Sintió una ráfaga de viento rozarle la cara, dejó que Japón avanzará unos pasos hacía adelante e Italia Veneciano se volvió sobre sus pies, girándose al sendero detrás de él. Una pequeña silueta yacía ahí, dándole la espalda, ondeando su capa negra. Italia tragó saliva, queriendo correr hacía él, sin embargo, por un pequeño segundo pudo ver a su antiguo yo corriendo hacía Sacro Imperio Romano, tomando su mano.

Italia sonrió, girando nuevamente, avanzando directo a Japón que lo esperaba confundido.

Su amigo tenía razón, superarlo no significaba olvidarlo. Además… él lo estaba esperando en el cielo, junto a su abuelo Roma. Ya lo vería en otra ocasión.

 _ **Recuérdame.**_

Por el momento, era hora de ser feliz otra vez.

* * *

 **Una se pone a pensar, que por qué me salieron lágrimas al escribir esto….**

 **Entré en conflicto emocional cuando vi que me toco esta canción en el listado de selección. Fue como un: "** _ **Espera, espera… espera… ¿de verdad vas a tocar tremenda joya musical?"**_ **pero se me vino a la mente la escena con SIR y no fui capaz de sacarla e incluso busque una canción similar, (nadie se daría cuenta xDD) no obstante, poco funciono. Así que lo siento, son libres de matarme en los comentarios :'D**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior. Espero que este les haya gustado :D**

 **Desde la Tierra de las Historias,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	9. ¿Crees que fue sencillo?

**Disclimer:** _"Este Fanfiction está basado en el reto del fórum Anteiku: Disney Sountrack. La idea es suya, pero dado a que se paró el reto, decidí retomarlo fuera del concurso."_

 **Canción: Un salto adelante. [Aladdin]**

* * *

 **Plan B.**

 **IX. ¿Crees que fue sencillo?**

Italia se detuvo poco antes a donde se encontraban Alemania, Romano y Francia. Japón junto a él, lo contempló con una ceja levantada, esperando que no fuera a echarse para atrás el nieto del Imperio Romano.

— ¿Qué pasa, Italia-kun?

— ¿Cómo voy a llegar y a decirle a _Doitsu_ que lo amo cuando mi hermano está comprometido con él? —preguntó mordiéndose el pulgar. — ¡Y después de irme justo cuando me beso! _Veeee~_

—No creo que a Alemania-san le moleste, de lo contrario no le hubiese besado.

— ¿Entonces _Doitsu_ me ama a mí? —cuestionó mirando fijamente al japonés. Él asintió con la cabeza. — ¡Me ama a mí! No ha mi hermano… pero ¿y sí mi hermano mayor sí lo quiere a él?

—Dudo mucho que así sea, Italia-kun.

—Tengo que tomar las medidas necesarias, como tú dices, Nipon. —sonrió esplendoroso con las manos en la cadera. —No sabrá ni que los golpeo.

— ¿Tiene alguna especie de rencor con Romano-kun? —pero su pregunta fue ignorada cuando Italia salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

— ¡Nipon, diles que me fui a casa! —gritó desde la distancia.

Japón suspiró, avanzando rumbo a los otros tres. Fuese cual fuese la idea de Italia, aquella acción de irse sin más le comería la cabeza a todos los involucrados en el plan GerIta, como él lo denomino. Y recordando eso, al igual que Hungría, seguía un poco molesto con el BFT y Alemania por no involucrarlos a ellos, dado su conocimiento en el romance de sus animes o mangas o ya fuera por todo el _yaoi_ que Hungría leía, hubiesen podido ser de ayuda.

Aunque en el fondo estaba contento, una de sus _ships_ crack entre los países había dado signos de vida. Germano. Ojalá España no pudiera leer los pensamientos.

 **Tengo que saltar, tomar la ventaja.**

— ¿Se largo el muy bastardo gilipollas? —gritó Romano, empuñando las manos. — ¡Me va a escuchar!

—Tranquilízate, Romanito. —pidió Francia, abrazándolo por la cintura y pegando su cuerpo contra el contrario, pese a las quejas del castaño. —Lo mejor será que piense bien a donde quiere llegar.

— ¡Y una mierda! Suéltame maldito barbón antes de que el país del amor se quede como el arco del triunfo, sin nada colgando en medio. —gruñó mordiendo la mano del francés que deseaba meterse a su boca. —No voy a pasar otro rato fingiendo que soy la novia de ese alemán patatero imbécil.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Ro-ma-ni-to. —susurró el rubio en su oreja, dándole un escalofrío mortal. — ¿No quieres ver a tu hermano feliz?

—El pendejo es feliz si le cocino pasta, es más, eso hubiese hecho desde el principio y no seguirle la corriente a ustedes tres. —reprochó, soltándole un golpe en el rostro, logró zafarse de su agarre.

—R-Romano. —llamó Alemania, pasando saliva. —Solo un poco más, por favor. —pidió, tomando su mano. La cara del italiano se puso blanca. —Te necesito.

— ¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó con la boca temblorosa. Alemania seguía mirándolo fijamente, esperando que el hermano mayor de Italia accediera a su petición. El germano estaba casi seguro de que Japón ocultaba algo, algo bueno a su parecer. —S-Si no tengo otra opción, bastardo. —masculló, quitándose sus manos de encima.

— ¡Gracias, Romano! —sonrió Alemania.

— _¡Chigiiii!_ ¡No me vuelvas a hacer esa puta cara o verás que es bueno! —gritó el sureño, escudándose detrás de Japón.

—Dude por un momento—le comentó Francia al nipones. —pero creo que España puede respirar tranquilo siempre y cuando no se aleje de Romano cada que Alemania este a su lado.

 **Rehuir la espada mortal.**

Paso otra semana, una mucho más tranquila pues Italia se encontraba en su casa, junto a unos excitados Japón y Hungría, y un forzado Austria que servía el té, queriendo borrar cada oración que escuchaba.

—Ya quiero ver la reacción de Alemania. —burbujeó Hungría, con las manos en las mejillas.

—Probablemente tengamos que deshacernos por un rato de Romano-kun. —dijo Japón. — ¿Cuál sería una buena estrategia?

—Traerle a España. —contestó la húngara, simple.

—No es del único que se deben de deshacer. —se metió Austria, luego de sorber de su té. —Tienen al Bad Friends Trio.

—Distrayéndolos con el UsUk, puede funcionar. —comentó Hungría a Japón.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó el señorito.

—Con Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. —dijo Japón rápidamente. —Tiene mucho que aprender, Austria-san.

—Ya lo creo. —alzó ambas cejas, irónico. —Pero supongo que puede funcionar, esos tres con tal de hacerle burla a Inglaterra son capaces de ir a la luna.

 **Robar solo lo que sea vital.**

—De acuerdo, _vee~_ —aplaudió Veneciano, luego de que el plan tuviera los últimos detalles listos. —Mañana nos robaremos a _Doitsu_.

 **Burlar a los mandarines.**

— ¿Para qué carajo me citaste tan temprano, Veneciano? —preguntó Romano, bostezando. Eran las seis de la mañana y el sol apenas se asomaba por las montañas. El italiano mayor se talló el ojo, antes de que su hermano lo tomará de los hombros con la suficiente fuerza para lastimarlo si lo quisiera. — ¿Qué mierda?

 **No hay más, no es jugar.**

—Hermano, no estoy jugando. —dijo firme, abriendo los ojos, miel contra verde. — ¿Qué sientes por _Doitsu_?

— ¿Esa pregunta no aplica para ti, hermano de mierda? —protestó, queriéndoselo quitar, Veneciano no lo permitió he incluso aferró todavía más el agarre. — ¡Duele, joder!

—Yo amo a _Doitsu_. —exclamó de pronto. —No fue sencillo darme cuenta de eso, _vee~_. Ha pasado mucho desde que siento esto por alguien, hermano. Por eso quiero saber tus sentimientos hacía _Doitsu_ , porque si son… verdaderos—bajó la cara, angustiado de ese pensamiento.

— ¿Qué, Veneculo? ¿Te darás por vencido? —cuestionó Romano, sosteniéndole el brazo.

—No. —bramó, quitando la mano de su hermano de encima suyo. —Lucharé contigo por él.

Romano sabía que bastaban tres palabras para terminar con su tortura alemana, sin embargo, la arrogancia con la que su hermano menor le estaba hablando poco ayudaron a conservar los tres gramos de docilidad que llevaba en el bolso de su pantalón. ¿Quería pelearse con él por un puto alemán? Solo eso le faltaba.

El sureño tomó ambos brazos de su hermano menor, apretándolos con la misma fuerza que él aplicó anteriormente.

—Me importa un carajo lo que tú quieras, Veneculo. —gruñó con cara de maniático, diría España. —Yo voy a casarme con tu maldito alemán, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

—Es lo que tu crees, hermano. —continuó Italia, sonriente. Romano lo soltó confundido, Italia del Norte aprovechó aquello y lo aventó hacía atrás, donde Hungría y Austria ya lo esperaban para cubrirlo con una bolsa negra que abarcó todo su cuerpo. —Lo siento, hermano, _veee~._ Pero no quiero que te cases con _Doitsu_.

— ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ, GILIPOLLAS IMBECIL! ¡TE DEJARÉ SIN CULO POR TANTA PATADA QUE TE DARÉ! —vociferó Romano, pataleando. — ¡VENECIANO!

 **Probar que no tengo ni un dinar.**

—Si tan solo me pagaran por esto. —suspiró Austria, viendo como la bolsa en el suelo se retorcía. — ¿Estás de acuerdo en secuestrar a tu propio hermano, Italia?

—No se preocupe, señor Austria. —respondió la húngara en lugar de Italia. —Romanito estará muy bien. Yo misma me encargaré de envolverlo con un listón de regalo para España.

—Hungría…—suspiró el pianista, resignado a que esa fuera la chica que le gustaba.

—Todo estará bien, hermano. —lo palmeó Veneciano en lo que creyó que era su cabeza. —Verás que algún día nos estaremos riendo de esto, _vee~._

— ¡SÓLO DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE, IMBECIL! —le gritó, volviendo a retorcerse. — ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE DISFRUTES TUS MOMENTOS CON EL MACHO PATATAS, PORQUE SON LOS ÚNICOS QUE TENDRÁS!

 **[…] Brincar, quitarme los golpes.**

—No creo que dejarlo detrás de unos arbustos sea la solución. —dijo Austria, preocupado. —Alguien podría darse cuenta.

—Tranquilo, Austria-san. —contestó Japón. —Incluso si lo encuentran, no sabrán que fuimos nosotros.

— ¡Esta en los arbustos de mi casa! —reclamó el austriaco. — ¿Acaso son tontos?

—Es tarde para dar marcha atrás, señor Austria. —Hungría sonreía esplendida, emocionada de lo que venía sostenía su sartén con tanta fuerza que la manga ya estaba doblada. —Sigamos con el plan, Ita.

— ¡Claro! —entre los tres alzaron el puño al cielo, ignorando las protestas del señorito.

 **Huir, de mi perdición.**

—Miren, ahí vienen. —susurró Japón, justo ahora se encontraban en su casa. A lo lejos Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se acercaban, evitando tomarse de las manos por lo reservado que sabían era Japón, seguro que les daba el sermón del siglo por verlos tomados de las manos.

—De este lado también. —dijo Hungría. — ¿Estás seguro, Ita, que no puedo darle con la sartén a Prusia?

—No, _vee~_ , no queremos lastimar a nadie. —susurró Italia, sonriendo. Hungría suspiró, resignada.

 **Usar falso nombre en cada acción.**

— ¿Estás seguro que Japón dijo que quería vernos? —preguntó España, extrañado.

—Claro, me llamó ayer por la noche, y me dijo que deseaba invitarnos a su casa. —se encogió de hombros Francia. —Incluso yo me sorprendí, pero no puedo negarle a Japón cuando me pide las cosas por favor.

—Se te cae la baba, idiota. —rió Prusia. —La última vez que vinimos dijo que jamás quería volver a vernos en su casa.

—Pues sí, después de que le incendiaste la cocina, no me extraña que nos haya corrido. —se quejó España.

—Yo sólo quería un cigarro, no es mi culpa que solo haya tenido el fuego de la estufa para prenderlo. —dijo Prusia encogiéndose de hombros. —Además, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre dejar material inflamable al lado del piloto?

—Prusia, querido, esos eran tus calzones ya que decidiste dormir sin ropa ese día. —bufó Francia.

—Eso no fue mi culpa, sino de España. —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. De pronto se mordió las uñas y detuvo su andar. — ¿No me irá a cobrar las reparaciones, verdad? West me mataría.

—Lo dudo mucho, conociendo a Japón se hubiera comunicado con tu hermano musculoso desde el principio. —refunfuñó España, aún molesto del beso entre su Romano y Alemania.

—Supéralo, _Espagne_. —pidió Francia. Luego dio un par de palmadas, sonriente. —Miren lo que nos trajo el viento.

—Ay, no. —murmuró Inglaterra en cuanto vio al trío de imbéciles. —Vámonos, América.

— ¿Eh? —el estadounidense no alcanzó a verlos a primera instancia, sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó los tarareos que se acercaban a paso veloz, supo de qué se trataba. Lo primero que recibió como siempre, fue un golpe por detrás de las rodillas, por parte de España. — ¡Ayyy!

—Miren a los tortolos, paseando a plena vista en Japón. —comentó Francia, poniendo los brazos alrededor de Inglaterra que le pegó en el rostro a palmada abierta, buscando apartarlo. —Sólo será un besito, _England_.

— ¡Nooo! —chilló América. Siendo sostenido por España y Prusia. — ¡Inglaterra yo te salvaré como el héroe que soy! —gritó, librándose de ambos países y lanzándose en un salto a ellos dos. Francia soltó entonces al británico y la pareja cayó en el duro concreto.

— ¡Muévete, idiota! —le gritó ahora Inglaterra a su novio. — ¡Te dije que dejarás de tragar tantas hamburguesas!

Mientras seguían en el suelo, se vieron rodeados por el trío de mejores amigos. Los tres sonriendo ferozmente. Inglaterra dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de América, él sin comprender, se sonrojo y entró en pánico, buscando ayuda en los otros tres sobre abrazarlo o no. Lo que el yanqui no sabía, era que Inglaterra ya se había resignado a todo un día de tortura con el Bad Friends Trio.

 **Ganar a los que me atacan.**

—Muy bien, Ita, ahora depende de ti. —echó ánimos Hungría, arreglándole el corbatín. Austria aún dudaba que aquel fuera el traje adecuado para la ocasión, quizás el negro hecho en su casa sería mejor que el del italiano. —No te preocupes, Alemania te ama.

—Lo sé, Hungría. —sonrió, recibiendo gustoso los mimos de su hermana mayor. —Nipón, deséame suerte.

—No la necesita, Italia-kun. —dijo el japonés, limpiándose una fina lágrima con un pañuelo. — ¿Tiene las llaves del coche?

— ¡Sí! Conduciré tan rápido, que _Doitsu_ no sabrá como regresar, _veee~_ —aseguró el italiano. —Sólo será por una semana, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré pronto _vee~_ , no se les olvide mi hermano.

—Tranquilo, Ita, ve. —empujó la chica, en dirección a la casa de Alemania.

 **Triunfar sobre del montón.**

Al tocar el timbre se sintió con el estomago revuelto, se sentía tan nervioso de lo que el germano fuera a decir. ¿Tal vez había dejado demasiado tiempo y ahora Alemania se había enamorado de su hermano? ¿qué pasaría si lo rechazaba? No, no, él tendría que luchar por su amor de ser así.

— ¿Italia? ¿Desde cuándo tocas antes de entrar? —preguntó Alemania, saliendo en pantuflas y una bata de baño. Lo dejó pasar sin preguntar por la vestimenta tan elegante que tenía. — ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano? Lo he intentado localizar desde hace horas.

— ¿Mi hermano? —indagó— ¿para qué lo quieres?

—Me puso a lavar su ropa. —suspiró tallándose la cabeza. —Sólo que él prometió hacer la cena a cambio.

—Yo podría prepararte algo, _Doitsu_. —sonrió más entusiasmado.

—Podrías mancharte el traje, se ve costoso. —comentó el alemán, sentándose en el sofá. —Compraré comida rápida, China acaba de abrir un restaurante cerca de aquí, le llamaré.

—Antes de eso, me gustaría hablar contigo, _Doitsu_. —susurró, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeño. Alemania lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, preocupado de lo que le estuviera ocurriendo.

—No me digas que es otro grafiti porque ahora sí…

— ¡No, _veee~_! —se apresuró a aclarar. Alemania alzó una ceja, confundido.

—Ya sé, volviste a perseguir a los gatos de Grecia. Italia, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…?

—Tampoco, tampoco. —intervino, aunque aquello no era del todo cierto. —Lo que quiero decir es que, yo…—se detuvo un momento, tragando saliva; la mirada penetrante de su mejor amigo y ahora amor, le quemaba cada centímetro de la piel.

—Te traeré un poco de agua para que puedas continuar.

— ¡ _Doitsu_ te amo! —chilló con un hilo de voz. Alemania se quedó a medio parar, observándolo impresionado. —Yo sé que te vas a casar con mi hermano, _veee~_ , pero me he dado cuenta de mis propios sentimientos y eso no va a cambiar. ¡Quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado, _veee~_! Todos los días, como ahora, pero quiero poder besarte cuando despiertes o duermas… me gustas _Doitsu_ , estoy enamorado de ti, _veee~_

Los colores subieron por la cara de ambos, con la mirada conectada en los ojos del otro, como un fuego ardiendo el pleno invierno. Italia se hizo pequeño, aún así logró articular una sonrisa diminuta, diciéndole que sus palabras eran ciertas.

—Italia…

El nombrado se puso de pie, lo tomó por la bata de baño y pegó suavemente sus labios a los suyos. Alemania sintió una descarga eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo y con la mano temblorosa rodeó las caderas de Italia, admirando cada parte del italiano.

—No estoy mintiendo, _veee~._ Mis sentimientos por ti, son reales, _Doitsu_ , así que por favor, no te cases con mi hermano.

—No estoy interesado en tu hermano, Italia. —sonrió el alemán, acariciándole el rostro. —La única persona que amo, eres tú, Italia Veneciano.

—Por favor, déjame secuestrarte por una semana _vee~_ —pidió pegando su nariz con la suya. Alemania se separó, confundido. —Quiero estar solo contigo, _Doitsu_.

El alemán volvió a besarlo, tomándolo por las mejillas, acariciándolo con el pulgar. —Te amo, Italia.

 **Mejor será esconderme en un rincón. […]**

— ¡ITALIAAAAAAAAA!

Veneciano se hizo pequeño, escondiéndose detrás del carro. Tal vez había exagerado con eso de llevarlo al sitió mas alejado del mundo, la Antártida parecía un lugar mucho más bonito en el folleto que leyó. Al asomar su cabeza por el carro, Alemania tenía una ceja alzada en dirección a él, cubierto de pies a cabeza con ropas para el frío.

— _Vee~_

Alemania suspiró, ¿de qué se quejaba? Así, tonto y todo, amaba a ese maldito italiano.

* * *

 **Esto está más cursi que , no sé… las cosas cursis xD**

 **¡Un año con el Fanfic! ¡Woo~hoo! No sé que será, pero jamás puedo terminar un FF antes del año, ja, ja. En fin. Estamos llegando al final de aquí c': con el último capitulo que será el siguiente.**

 **¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Desde la Tierra de las Historias,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	10. X

**Disclimer:** _"Este Fanfiction esta basando en el reto Anteiku: Disney Soundtrack."_

* * *

 **Plan B.**

 **X.**

Romano tardó alrededor de tres días de salir de la bolsa donde lo habían metido, ya que su estúpido hermano o quién sea que estuviera a cargo de él, olvidaron liberarlo. Lo primero que encontró, al asomarse por el arbusto donde lo arrojaron, fue a Austria regando sus plantas. ¡El maldito cabrón todavía se daba la oportunidad de cuidar su jardín pero no de sacarlo!

Pese al miedo que una vez le tuvo, fue a él, dispuesto a meterlo en la misma bolsa donde había estado, aunque esta tuviera ya el agujero de su escape.

—Al fin logras salir, Romano. —dijo Austria, desinteresado. —Me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo te quedarías ahí.

— ¡¿De qué mierdas hablas?! ¡Ustedes me encerraron! —protesto, arrojándole la bolsa a la cara. —¿Qué demonios estaban pensando al dejarme ahí por tres días?

—Desate la bolsa la misma noche. —comentó el señorito, alzando una ceja. —Me sorprende tu incompetencia incluso para salir de una bolsa abierta.

Romano se sonrojó, él no había notado nada y sólo estuvo retorciéndose por bastante tiempo.

— ¡Aún así, no debí estar ahí en primer puto lugar! —chilló.

—Si no intentaras nada con el hermano de tu novio, jamás habría pasado. —explicó Austria, costando con las tijeras un poco de césped. —Incluso teniendo a España, no puedo creerlo.

— ¿Ya son pareja? —preguntó Romano, poniéndose delante, pisando algunas cuantas flores. Austria gruñó bajito, dándole una advertencia con la mirada, pero el italiano no pudo notarla. — ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Así que por favor, no te metas en su relación, se han tardado demasiado.

—Ya son pareja…—Romano lo ignoró por completo, analizando sus palabras. De pronto una sonrisa adorno su rostro, perturbando a Austria.

 **[…]No has de abrir tu corazón  
Pues ya se abrió**

— _CHE FIGO!_ —gritó alzando un puño al cielo. Austria se echó para atrás, sorprendido de su reacción; cualquiera sabría que si tu hermano te quitaba a tu prometido estarías todo menos feliz.

— ¿Romano?

— ¡Soy la jodida persona más feliz de está puta tierra! —volvió a él, abrazándolo rápidamente. Austria lo hizo a un lado, por el hedor, y la sorpresa de que el italiano lo tocara.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Alemania no era tú prometido?

— _Fa schifo!_

— ¡Para de hablar en italiano que no te entiendo nada! —regañó, encogiendo a Romano y reduciéndole su felicidad por leves momentos. — ¿Estabas prometido con él, sí o no?

— ¡Y una mierda, señorito! —bramó, cruzándose de brazos. Una vena se hinchó en la cabeza del austriaco, molesto por el mote. — ¡Cómo si yo me pudiera casar con la imbécil patata que sólo piensa en salchichas y ejercicio! ¡A ese que se lo quede el cabrón de Veneciano, que buena pareja de imbéciles hacen!

—Ya veo que España no te enseño a hablar correctamente.

— ¡Cómo si me importara lo que un estirado pensara! —le espetó, echándose a correr fuera de su casa. Austria se quedó con la palabra en la boca, completamente enojado.

 **Libre soy, libre soy  
No puedo ocultarlo más**

— ¡Romano! ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Inglaterra con las manos en la cintura, por desgracia se lo había topado cuando iba a casa de España. — ¡Tú hermano y tú se toman los deberes como si nada!

— ¡Me vale mierda! —y le sacó el dedo de en medio, sin detener su corrida. El inglés comenzó a maldecirlo en voz alta.

 **Libre soy, libre soy  
Libertad sin vuelta atrás  
¡qué más da!**

Al llegar a la casa de España notó que este estaba en los jardines, cultivando tomates, tenía el rostro serio. Seguro que estaba preocupado por su desaparición, Romano rio bajito, ¡probablemente España le daría un montón de comida al verlo llegar! Aunque no lograra admitirlo en voz alta, joder, como lo había extrañado y más estando con la patata musculosa, fingiendo amarse.

— ¡Bastardo España! —llamó, desde unos metros atrás.

El hispano volteó a él, confundido de ser llamado así. Al verlo, lo saludo como siempre, corriendo a él le dio un besito en los labios.

—Iugh. Roma, apestas. —se quejó, olfateándole la ropa.

— ¡Fíjate primero en tu puto olor a sudor! —chilló Romano, sonrojándose. No era su culpa que se hayan olvidado de él.

—Vamos a darnos un baño juntos, ¿vale?

—Oye, bastardo, ¿no has notado que me fui durante todo este tiempo? —preguntó, sintiéndose herido. España, su persona más importante, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Roma? Me dijiste que estarías estas dos semanas vigilando a _Ita_ para que Alemania no le hiciera cosas indebidas. —comentó, confundido.

Romano pudo imaginarse perfectamente la escena; Veneciano se había vestido igual que él, pegándose el jodido rulo con un pasador a su maldita cabeza, y seguramente imitando el propio con un alambre o algo parecido. Y siendo España tan malditamente despistado como era, seguro que lo había creído.

—Lo que sea. —murmuró. — ¡Se ha acabado el trato con la imbécil patata!

— ¿Eso significa que ya eres todo mío? —preguntó España con una tierna sonrisa, deslizando su mano por la cintura de Romano, hasta el inicio del trasero.

— ¡No te aproveches de la situación para toquetearme, maldito bastardo! —gritó Romano, dándole un cabezazo en el estómago.

Era bueno volver a estar en casa.

 **No me importa ya  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mí.**

Luego de unas cuantos días, Romano había decidido quedarse en la casa de España, para hacer sufrir a Veneciano con las tareas internacionales, claro, después de una buena paliza y tres días en una bolsa tras los arbustos de Austria. Ahora Italia del Sur se encontraba entre las piernas de España, siendo acurrucado por él, con una manta cubriendo a ambos, comiendo chucherías y viendo una película que pasaban por el televisor.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, asustando a ambos. Prusia corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, poniéndose delante de ellos.

— ¡Por favor, España, crío idiota! —suplicó Prusia, juntando ambas manos con una palmada. — ¡Hungría va con todo para quedarse con el señorito!

— ¿Y que quieres que hagamos? —preguntó España, tomando otro montoncito de palomitas, apretando más el abrazo que mantenía con Romano.

—Me vale mierda. —contestó Romano.

— ¡Ayúdenme a detenerla! —rogó, poniéndose delante, impidiéndoles seguir viendo la televisión. Romano gruñó.

— ¿Y cómo carajo quieres que la detengamos? —preguntó ahora Italia del Sur, poniéndole su pie en la cara del albino. — ¡Esa mujer es tremendamente hermosa pero como me entra un miedo de los mil demonios al verla sacar su sartén!

—Préstame a tú crío idiota. —pidió Prusia, halando a Romano, llevándoselo del regazo de España.

— ¿QUÉ? —ambos inmediatamente protestaron. No de nuevo. — ¡Claro que no!

—Sólo necesito que se de cuenta que me ama a mí. —dijo de nuevo, aferrándose mucho más al sureño. — ¡Después yo mismo los hospedaré en el mejor hotel de Alemania!

— ¡Cómo si quisiera ir a comer patatas!

España se quedó un momento en silencio, atrayendo el enojo de Romano, pobre de él donde se le ocurriera decir que sí solo para ayudar al imbécil de Prusia. ¡Tenía suficiente con un alemán para toda su vida!

—Oye, Prusia. —dijo España, saliendo de su trance pensativo. —Cuando te refieres que necesitas que se de cuenta que te ama a ti, ¿te refieres a Hungría o Austria?

—Ehh…

Romano se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la cual comenzaba a dolerle. Sin embargo, en el fondo estaba feliz, su hermano lucía más alegre que nunca presumiendo con todos a Alemania; además, gracias a él, por fin podrían cerrar ese feo café de España, al cual nadie acudía, y formar una agencia de Cupido.

Aunque si eso no funcionaba, siempre podía recurrir al Plan B.

Mandarlos a la mierda.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **¡He aquí el final! Con la canción de** _Libre Soy_ [Frozen] **quise que fuera sorpresa por eso no la puse al principio.** **xD**

 **Ahora sí que este capitulo es sólo un complemento, el final fue el anterior, pero pensé que sería divertido con Roma cantando esa canción a todo pulmón [ya me la habían recomendado xD]**

 **Ay, se siente bonito poner "FIN" en una historia, es cómo, una etapa superada. Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en Error 404 o en otro fic random que llegue a subir jajaja.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas, mucha suerte!**

 **Desde la Tierra de las Historias,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
